Home - Olicity
by Amberrosax
Summary: What happen's when M.I.T's smartest pupil meets the king of campus Oliver Queen? There's sure to be plenty of make ups break ups and drama... ENJOY.. This fanfic is inspired by the book King of campus by Jennifer Sucevic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Home

Hey guys, I've been toying with some ideas

This chapter is just a pilot

If I get enough follows and reviews I will continue writing, if not I'll go back to the drawing board.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Honey I'm home" I holler at the top of my lungs before kicking the door shut. Those words are met with a loud shriek as Sara flies around the corner hurling her small curvy body at me. I'm given approximately two seconds to drop my bags in anticipation of impact.

The breath gets knocked right out of me as we both go crashing on to the floor. I'm now sprawled across the floor on my back with my best friend and roommate spread out on top of me in our brand-sparking new apartment. There's a manic toothy smile on her face, I can't help but beam right back up at her because it is so freaking good to see her gorgeous face.

It's been a whole six months since we've been in the same room together. I spent my sophomore year of college studying abroad in England London.

Needless to say, it was just as amazing and spectacular as you'd imagine it would be. Even thinking about it gave me butterflies in my tummy and a little pang of nostalgia.

"Damn now that's sexy! Should we take this upstairs?"

We both glance up from the ground to stare at the tall, good looking male grinning stupidly, or maybe the correct term would be creeping. His eyes slide over our intertwined bodies, he's definitely trying to embed this moment into his memory. For all eternity.

Through giggles, Sara clears her throat. She scolds him brashly "Stop been a creep or I'll so make you pay". To emphasize this point, she gives her bum a little shake in her extremely tight skinny jeans and her boyfriend groans in response.

"You're a complete nightmare, you know that right? He sniggers. He's tall, well over six foot. He has a broad chest and shoulders. He's definitely all man.

Sara had spent the whole six months I'd been away telling me every single detail about him over skype. Tommy Merlyn this, Tommy Merlyn that. She'd taken great pride in telling me how hot he was and needless to say she wasn't exaggerating. He's pretty damn hot, if you're into the muscular, shouldering type, which I totally am.

Since Sara isn't showing any signs of removing her body from mine, I'm forced to make the first move

"You might want to remove yourself before Tommy here turns us into an art exhibition", "I'm joking of course"

"Please stay where you are by all accounts" he whistles and continues to ogle us.

I pull myself up from the ground and Sara wraps her arms around me.

"God Liss, I've missed you"

She does her very best to squeeze the very life out of me.

"I'm glad to be home too" I grin, trying my best to sound convincing. There's a fairly large part of me that wishes I was still drinking coffee in some kitsch little café in Camden.

I blink and realize that Tommy and Sara are both staring at me intently. "I realize that I haven't introduced myself, you must be Tommy. I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak. Sara's best friend"

His grin grows wider making him appear even more attractive than I initially thought and according to Sara this ex playboy billionaire treats her like a princess, which is exactly how she deserves to be treat she's gorgeous, smart, loyal and the best friend anyone could ever wish for.

"The one and only" he throws a cheeky wink in my direction for good measure. "Of course I know who you are Felicity, Sara's spent the last six months speaking about you. I feel like I know your life story already"

"I sure have, don't you ever leave me again Liss" I'm not normally an emotional person but Sara always manages to pull at my heart strings.

Sara and I have been best friends since we were 3. We first met when we wrestled over a Barbie doll at preschool, she won of course and the rest is history. We decided to apply to the same college so we could bunk together and luckily it worked in our favor as we both managed to secure a place at M.I.T.

Sara moves closer towards Tommy and he places a singular kiss on her forward. They both look ridiculously happy together. I'm so happy that Sara has finally found someone who really truly appreciates her.

"Do you to mind? I think I may just throw up from cuteness overload"

They both giggle playfully and I stick my finger down my throat as though I'm going to barf.

"So Tommy are you a permanent fixture at our apartment?"

Sara interrupts "didn't I mention Tommy lives in the apartment three doors down with two other guys. There all on the same football team"

"Nope, you totally didn't mention that when we applied for this apartment. That will make things super convenient"

"Yup" Sara grins sincerely proud of herself.

"So I hate to break up the reunion, but which room is mine. I seriously need to start unpacking I'm pretty exhausted"

Sara squeals and jumps out of Tommy's arms before leading me down the crisp white hallway. I trail after her.

She gestures forward at the end of the corridor into a sunny little room. She does her best hair hostess impression showing me all the rooms' amenities. My favorite thing is the huge window that allows sunlight to pour in and the ridiculously huge closet for all my clothes and mad shoe collection.

"It's perfect. I literally can't wait to get into that king sized bed. I've been sleeping in a single for the past few months and now I can literally roll around if I want to"

"Hey I suppose that's one of the up sides of been single" Sara grins

Single should be my middle name. I attract the wrong kind of guys. I'd had my fair share of dates with British boys back in London but they never led anywhere. It turns out British boys are just as confusing as the ones back home.

"So me and Tommy are going to leave you to unpack and have cat nap, if you need us just holler"

I nod my head and watch as Tommy and Sara make their way back down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Coffee Situation

PLEASE FOLLOW OR REVIEW THAN I CAN DECIDE WETHER TO CONTINUE WITH THIS FANFIC

Chapter 2 – The coffee situation

Jet lag is hitting me hard, seriously hard.

My ass is literally dragging along the ground and its only 9:30 am. I have the whole freaking day panned out ahead of me.

Oh my god that thought makes me want to weep or lay down in middle of campus and throw a huge temper tantrum.

No amount of highly caffeinated drinks can help me through this. I've been steadily pouring them down my throat since I blearily opened my eyes this morning. My fingers are tightly wrapped around drink number 4 as we speak. An extra-large Americano

I hate to say it but it already feels like I'm off to a crappy start. Here it is the first day of classes and I'm practically running clear across campus with odd shoes on because I'm late. Why did I think packing my entire life up in London and travelling home the day before fall semester started was such a brilliant idea?

I've had approximately 4 hours of sleep not that it feels like it. I was completely unprepared I'd wanted to pick up my books from the campus bookstore before they ran out unfortunately the bookstore line had been way longer than anticipated which has now made me late for my ten o clock technologies class.

I take a sip of my Americano making me feel even more spaced than I already do. My glasses are sitting at the end of my nose disguising the dark bags that are masking my eyes. My phone has pinged constantly for the past hour with incoming messages from my borderline obsessive mom.

I honestly do not know how I'm going to make it through today. I scramble forwards clutching my phone in one hand and my coffee in the other which gets dumped all over the person who has the misfortune of briskly bumping into me.

My mouth falls open in shock. I'm horrified. I watch my coffee cover the male's conveniently colored crisp white t-shirt.

"Oh my god" I squeal. The onset of embarrassment sets fire to my normally pale cheeks. "I am so sorry; I'll totally buy you a new t-shirt". Now would be the perfect time for the ground to swallow me up.

What makes it worse is that he's yet to respond. I glance towards my odd shoes avoiding eye contact. I'm desperately wracking my scrambled brain for an exit strategy. I can feel people staring at me, probably laughing at me.

A deep voice finally mumbles.

"A girl usually doesn't get my shirt off until the second date at least"

I have to shake my head as his words slowly enter my brain. Did he seriously just say that to me? I almost swallow my tong stunned into silence.

The guy standing before me is absolutely gorgeous. He makes Tommy Merlyn look like Shrek. Tousled dirty blonde hair paired with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. I realize I'm staring into them and glance down to his mouth that is now smirking.

Asif his blonde hair blue eye combo isn't enough I can't help but notice that his lashes are long and thick and his facial hair is groomed to perfection. He has chiseled cheek bones and full pouty lips. I'm finding it extremely difficult to look away from his gorgeous face.

My eyes eventually fall back to his t-shirt which is incredibly tight on his muscular chest and arms. I'm seriously staring to feel a little faint.

This feels like one of those bad high school dreams that you wake from in a cold sweat.

I'm just about to mutter an apology when I hear

"Hey Queen, are you coming were almost late for class"

Hearing those words thankfully break the tension and I shake my head. Thank god I'm hiding under my hair and glasses otherwise this guy would get a good look at me. The fact this guy won't be able to recognize me again is the only thing that's getting me through this.

"I have a pack of tissues in my bag, not that a tissue will do much to clean up coffee on a white t-shirt"

I rummage around in my bag for the pack of tissues that appear to have disappeared. Shit.

"Don't worry about it"

Well I have to hand it to this guy; he's got more patience than me. My eyes wonder up just in time to see him whip of the coffee stained t-shirt leaving a bare chest in its place.

OH MY GOD

Someone must have chiseled this guy from marble. Those abs, that six pack.

"See something you like?" he smiles completely cocksure of himself

I realize there's now a crowd of girl's admiring this guy's tanned bare chest. Yep I'm defiantly lobster red.

"Again, I'm sorry. So sorry" I mumble backing away from him. I bolt across the corridor, throwing one last glance towards him as I enter into my lesson.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My first lesson is with Professor Carol Trevors. Collectively she has around five thousand students so the chances of me bumping into Mr blue eyes again are slim to none. That makes me feel a little better.

My lesson has already started as I burst through the door; luckily Professor Trevors is busy having a heated debate with a student to notice my entrance.

Breathing a sigh of relief I slide onto a desk at the very back of the room and drop my bag onto the floor before brushing my unruly hair out of my face.

The lesson begins and I pull out my laptop and begin to type away. Thirty minutes into the lesson and my heart rate as finally steadied, I'm no longer thinking about spilling an entire Americano down Mr. Blue eyes. That is until the classroom door creaks open and in walks Mr. Blue eyes himself; I slouch down in my seat, hiding behind my laptop screen. I know he won't recognize me; I did a good job of disguising my face for the most part of our encounter.

I expect Blue eyes to share a few heated words with Trevors for been late

"Sorry Professor, I was delayed on the way over".

But to my surprise "Don't worry about it Mr. Queen, see me after class and we'll get you up to speed on what you missed."

In response he dazzles her with a cheeky smile.

"Thanks Professor T, you're the best" he gives her a little wink and in response she flushes tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

What? This guy is unbelievable.

On his way to his seat 'Queen' high fives at least ten different guys, it's ridiculous how arranging this guy is. Who the hell is he? I roll my eyes and let out a huge sigh

"You don't know who Oliver Queen is?" surprised I turn to my side. Is this girl a mind reader? I must have muttered my thoughts out loud. I do that a lot.

"I've been away in London for 6 months"

"That's Oliver Queen, a senior. He's a football playing billionaire god who breezed his way through freshman year." She leans close to me like she's about to reveal the world's biggest secret. I move closer to her so I'm in ear shot.

"Word is he's close to making it professional and taking over his dad's multi-billionaire company back in Starling City, Queen's Consolidated"

Her eyes are filled with excitement as though she's speaking about a celebrity. She sighs dreamily "and just look at him, he's totally gorgeous. He could model for Gucci if he wanted to"

She's right he is gorgeous, but incredibly cocky and arrogant and from what I've just witnessed a douche bag.

"If you're interested, which you totally are, I mean who wouldn't be? He's a keen user of the M.I.T chat sight, rumor has it he sends out some pretty saucy pictures on there" she drools

"You're telling me this guy pries on girls via a chat room and sends nudes?" Oh my god

"Of course not, Oliver Queen as a huge following here at M.I.T. Someone created the chat room and urged him to use it, it allows people to track Oliver Queen and what he's getting up to, all the latest gossip. I like to call it my daily dose of Queen"

Ok this girl is potentially stalker material.

"Is all this fandom just because he plays football?" I ask skeptically

"No he doesn't _just_ play football, he's hot and a billionaire". That's it I've lost her she's back absorbed in the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mr Blue Eyes

Chapter 3 – Mr Blue Eyes

For the next thirty minutes I do my up best to focus on what Professor Trevors is discussing but I would be lying if I didn't admit that my eyes keep straying across the room to rest on M.I.T's legendary football star. Every time I catch myself staring at those wide shoulders, bulging t-shirt clad biceps, and sandy blonde hair, I have to mentally chastise myself before refocusing on professor Trevors.

After the fifth time, I'm more than a little frustrated with myself for acting like the rest of these love sick bimbos who are practically drooling all over their desks.

Even though I was here for my freshman year, I don't recall hearing anything about Oliver Queen. Instead to paying attention to Trevors as she outlines what we'll be learning this semester, I'm too busy racking my brain trying to remember any little snippet of information about this guy.

I keep drawing blanks. Which shouldn't surprise me because I've never really cared about football. I know absoloutely zero about it and I have no interest in learning anything about it either. When forced to attend high school home coming games with Sara, I distinctly remember being bored out of my freaking mind.

My eyes narrow as I continue to contemplate him. I'd hazard a guess to say that there's not a whole lot going on in that gorgeous head of his. And if our professor is any indication at all, he's probably been charming his way through the last three years of college on his good looks and football playing skills. That is if football can actually be considered a skill.

Oliver Queen is obviously someone to steer clear of. Jocks are notorious for been first class ass holes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Class is over; I wait until Mr. blue eyes swaggers his way up front to speak with the professor. Just as I'm about to make a break for it, he saunters back over to his desk before picking up his backpack and strolling out the door like he has all the time in the god damn world.

I have no idea how he was brought up to speed so quickly on what he missed. Regardless I just want to put as much distance between Oliver Queen and myself as physically possible. Once he's gone, I exhale. Hopefully as time goes by he'll forget about the whole coffee incident. Or at the very least he won't remember me specifically as the one who caused it.

Other than Professor Trevors who is reading through some papers in the front of the classroom, I'm the last lingering student. I'm finally safe to leave the classroom.

I quickly gather my bag and make my way down the two flights of stairs, mentally running through my schedule for the rest of the day.

I have applied sciences this afternoon. Lost in my thoughts, I push through the double doors leading outside before walking down the wide cement stairs. As I do I brush my hair back over my face, just a precaution.

"Hey, coffee girl"

Since my name is most definitely not coffee girl, I don't even bother turning around. I just keep on moving.

"Hey, coffee girl"

This time, the words are almost shouted. People are staring to see what's going on. I turn to locate the ass hole who's shouting this across campus. Imagine my shock and dismay when I lay eyes on freaking Oliver Queen smirking at me as our eyes meet.

Great, I'm going to be known as coffee girl for the rest of the year.

I try my up most to play it cool. In my best sarcastic tone I yell back

"Are you talking to me?"

His smile grows, which makes me want to punch him in the god damn face.

"Ah so she speaks"

"My name isn't coffee girl" I finally mumble,

Revealing his bright white teeth, he leisurely pushes away from the brick wall he was leaning against. As he jogs towards me, shards of his sandy blonde hair fall over those bright sparkly eyes. When he's about two feet from me, he finally slows to a stop.

The look he aims in my direction is so hot and well-rehearsed. I almost let out a gasp.

Oh this guy is seriously hot and he's clearly aware of the effect he has on the opposite sex.

He cocks his head to one side, like he's waiting for me to say something more. God I hope he's not asked me a question and I've been too busy drooling to realize it.

"So what's your name if it's not coffee girl?"

I glance towards the group of girls that are avidly watching our exchange before my gaze returns right back to his.

"Does it really matter?". Ok that came out pretty cool.

Those beautiful eyes continue to hold mine, like he's got me under some kind of spell.

"I have a couple of hours to kill until my next class, why don't we head back to your place for a bit?"

Head back to my place? A couple of hours to kill ? Wait just a minute that sounds like he's asking me to-

My whole body stiffens and I'm pretty sure my eyes are popping out of my head.

"Are you actually suggesting we go back to my place and?" I pause because I can't bring myself to say it.

Again he tilts his head a little and whispers "I usually like a girl with a little bit more going on upstairs but you'll do" he points towards my chest.

I'm furious. Anger burns through me making me gasp.

I have never in my whole entire life had anyone speak to me like this before. I clench my fists and take a step closer towards him.

I stab my finger into that gorgeous solid chest of his. Gritting my teeth I explode

"I don't know who the hell you think you are and quite frankly, I don't give a shit. But don't you ever talk to me like that again. You've apparently mistaken me for one of the fan girls that you're used to screwing whenever the hell you want. Make no mistake, ass wipe that's not me"

And breathe

TO BE CONTINUED? IF YOU ENJOYED PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW FOLLOW OR FAVORITE


	4. Chapter 4 - It Just Keeps Getting Better

Chapter 4 – It just keeps getting better

If you enjoy please leave me a review follow or favorite..

Sticking my key in the lock, I push open the door to our apartment. It's well after seven and I've just come home from my first day of lessons. All I can think of is my earlier encounter with Oliver douche bag Queen. I can't believe that we have a class together and I'm going to endure his presence at least three days a week for an entire semester.

"Sara" I sing loudly from the front hall. God I've missed this, it feels good to be home. All I can think about doing is climbing into a big old bubble bath, followed by a night in bed watching Netflix and eating junk food.

As I take of my coat, I yell, "I had the honor of meeting the campus ass hole today". I assume Sara's laid up on the sofa watching TV, probably enjoying her nightly glass of prosecco. I continue to rant loudly even though I'm yet to receive a response "Talk about douche bag, Oliver freaking Queen. I've been told he's M.I.T's answer to Brad Pitt".

I spring forward into the living room and to my dismay three sets of eyes fall on to me. None of them belonging to my roommate

Great yet more humiliation, today just keeps getting better and better. I'd give just about anything to be back in London right now, drinking coffee, reading a book. Instead I'm suffering yet another life ruining moment.

The first guy to meet my eyes is Tommy. He's paused the football match which he's in the middle of watching. Which is odd because I know enough about guys to know they don't pause football and then my gaze slides to- you have to be freaking joking, what the hell is HE doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I practically spit the words at him as my temper instantly ignites. Why is this guy on my couch? In my apartment? Drinking my beers?

A toothy smile quickly moves across his chiseled face before actually starts to laugh.

"So you're the roommate from London, huh?" You have to be kidding me

Tommy's eyes are wide as if he doesn't quite understand what's going on, he says, "Huh.. I take it you guys have already met, Oliver. He's one of my roommates". He jerks his head towards the other guy sitting quietly in the arm chair. My eyes slide to him "and this is Barry Allen. He also lives with us".

I give a stiff nod to Barry Allen who rather smartly doesn't speak one word.

"Where's Sara?" I demand

"She's in the shower. We're heading out soon are you coming?" He sounds a little hesitant like he doesn't actually want me to say yes.

Even though I have zero intention of going out tonight, my eyes slide to a still smirking Oliver before I jerk my middle finger in his direction "is he going?"

Tommy shifts uncomfortably in his seat "Umm yeah"

"Then no, I won't be coming" I shake my head and he shoots a questioning gaze towards Oliver before muttering under his breath "Sara's not going to be happy about this".

Right on cue, the bathroom door pings open and out comes a ton of steam along with my roommate. She's wrapped in an oversized crisp white towel. Tommy yanks his eyes from the TV screen and jumps up to his feet "I'll be right back I'm going to help Sara get dressed"

"Hey Liss" she grins completely unaware of the building tension. "Go and get changed were hitting a couple of mixer parties. Plus we have to finally celebrate your homecoming" She makes a hand gesture towards my bed room encouraging me to go get ready.

"Go on Liss and be quick about it". I shake my head

"no thanks, it's been a long stressful day and I'm still pretty jet lagged".

Although I'm pretty sure that my arm could be twisted and I could have been persuaded into going out for a few drinks. But there's no freaking way I'm going out with that douche bag.

I head to my room and slam my door behind me. I slump down onto my bed and it finally sinks in that I'm going to be constantly running into this guy. He's totally unavoidable. He lives almost next door and his best friend is going out with my best friend? Perfect. Just fucking perfect.

Five minutes later there's a brisk knock at my door. Not waiting for an answer Sara barges right on in, "Come on Liss you have to come out with us. We can't celebrate your return to M.I.T without you".

Her lips are pouted like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum.

"Well we can but it won't be much fun" Burying my head into my pillow I halfheartedly say "I think I'm just going to have an early night, take a bubble bath watch a little TV. I promise we can celebrate another night".

She places herself at the edge of the bed. Sara has been my friend long enough to know somethings not right. Plus I'm pretty much betting Tommy's filled her in whilst helping her get dressed.

"So what's the deal with Oliver? What happened today?"

Before I can even begin to dampen down today's events Sara cuts me off

"Tommy said you had some kind of run in, and it didn't go too well?"

I roll my eyes and launch into the whole coffee situation, by the end of the story her mouth is hung open. Then she bursts out into laughter.

"It's not funny Sar, it's insulting. I can't believe he propositioned me".

After her laughter finally subsides she pulls me into a hug.

"I know, I know. Your one hundred percent right, that was completely inappropriate and insulting and I'm not making excuses for him but girls literally follow him everywhere he goes like he's a rock star or whatever. It's totally crazy"

I sink further down my mattress

"Oh poor Oliver Queen, so much female attention, how does he manage?" then I roll my eyes, I'm pretty sure he loves been M.I.T's biggest heart throb.

She laughs "I'm sure he expected you to be flattered by his offer"

"Well I wasn't" I snap

What girl would seriously be flattered by a proposition like that.

"You've had a rant now, are you feeling better?"

"A little, if that boy knows what's good for him he'll steer clear of me"

"Okay good, I'm glad that's settled. Oliver Queen is no longer an issue. So you now can come out with us tonight and celebrate"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Car Situation

Chapter 5 – The Car Situation

I've let myself down and caved. I mean, of course I should have known better. This day started out as nightmare and apparently it's going to end as one.

Right now I'm squished up in the backseat of Tommy Merlyn's Audi, tucked tightly between Barry Allen and Oliver. I'm trying my best not to touch either of them. I think I scared Barry Allen earlier tonight. He probably thinks I'm a deranged psycho, scrap that he definitely thinks I'm a deranged psycho seen as he's avoiding any eye form of eye contact with me.

Oliver on the other hand is deliberately digging into my side. Just when I think this whole situation can't get any worse, he casually places an arm across the back of the seat so it's stretched out behind me. Ugh. I grit my teeth and try my very best to ignore him.

"So about today.." His voice is low, serious.

Unwilling to give him eye contact I continue to stare straight ahead.

"Let's just forget about what happened" Because the alternative is to talk about it in front of an audience.

"Are you sure?"

"Consider it forgotten" I mutter under my breath.

Ok, so maybe I'm lying. I'm never going to forget what he was rude enough to say to me. One of my worse qualities is that I have a hard time letting go. Holding Grudges.

A moment later, I feel Oliver's fingers stroking my shoulder, I freeze.

I turn to Oliver and snap, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He grins at me "Nothing".

I glare at him before turning away again. He doesn't move his fingers from my shoulder, there still there. This boy is seriously testing my patience.

This car ride is excruciating, I feel like it's going to last forever. I seriously need to get away from Oliver Queen. Get out of this god damn car.

I angle my body towards Barry Allen, his green eyes meet mine. I attempt to win Barry onside.

"So Barry, you're a senior too?"

His eyes swing to mine before flickering towards Oliver who's now gazing out of the window.

"Yup" he answers rather disinterested before turning back towards the window.

Is this guy kidding me, can't he work with me for just a few minutes? Give me a chance at least.

Trying again I attempt to discuss something I care nothing about.

"And you play football with Tommy?" I'm pretty sure that's what Tommy mentioned earlier.

This time he doesn't even glance in my direction he just gives a subdue

"Yup"

Ok now I'm pretty god damn annoyed. I find myself snapping before I can stop the words from flying out of my mouth,

"You're a man of few words, aren't you Barry Allen".

His green eyes jerk back to mine before narrowing, and just when I think he's going to snap, he finally cracks a smile and I realize in that moment he's rather good looking. Pitch black hair swept to one side, Emerald green eyes and a slim frame. Yep he's certainly good looking just not as good looking as Oliver Queen. He's definitely Oliver's wing man.

A wave of relief hits me when Tommy parks his Audi on the curb. My eyes sweep to the first available exit. People are scattered all over the side-walk in big groups. Down the block is where everyone's apparently heading because the house in question looks to be already bursting at the seams with people. The front lawn is overflowing with college students. Extremely drunk college students.

Already I can hear the pumping music from the open windows. At least with all these people here there's an extremely slim chance I'll bump into Oliver Queen again tonight. I automatically get out of Barry Allen's side of the car and I'm actually a little surprised when his hand reaches down to help me out of the car.

As soon as I'm out of the car, Barry immediately lets go of my hand.

"Thanks Barry"

Our eyes lock and he gives me a goofy smile along with a quick nod of the head. The five of us head up the street towards the party.

Sara and Tommy are ahead of me. Oliver and Barry are behind. I'm about to step onto the side walk when I feel a heavy arm slung across my shoulders. I almost trip over my own feet.

Does this guy have some sort of hearing problem? I'm not interested; I won't be another one of his bimbos.

"What are you doing?" I mumble

"Walking with you" he grins. His smile is super hard to resist, or stay mad at.

"I don't need a babysitter"

"I'm not babysitting, I'm just trying to make nice with my new neighbor"

I try to spin out of Oliver's grasp but I can't he's like a god damn anchor.

I accept defeat.

"Do you even know my name?"

"Felicity, Felicity Meghan Smoak"

I'm genuinely shocked, my eyes flock to his. He smirks at me

"You didn't think I knew it, did you?"

"Nope"

"I did a little bit of research"

I flush "And what did you find out?"

"Where to start, you studied in London for six months and you love computers"

My mouth is wide open, I'm pleasantly surprised.

"Why?" I mumble "Why do you want to know stuff about me?"

"Just curious about my new neighbor"

I exhale.


	6. Chapter 6 - Jealousy

Chapter 6 – Jealousy

Hi guys, this chapter is a little longer than the others..

Mixing things up a little, half of this chapter will be written from felicity's perspective. The second half will be from Oliver's perspective.

I hope you all had a lovely bank holiday, I'm extremely hungover.

Thank you for your amazing support- I'm so, so grateful.

Felicity:

We finally reach the front porch, people suddenly seem to realize that campus celebrity Oliver Queen has decided to grace them with his extremely arrogant presence and we're descended upon by at least a dozen fans, back slaps, first bumps and people clamoring for his attention as if his popularity will somehow rub off onto them.

I take this as the perfect opportunity to get the hell away from him and find Sara who has already disappeared inside the house. Since I don't want to lose her, I hustle my ass through the front door. As I do I can't help but toss a quick glance over my shoulder. Oliver has been all but swallowed up by his beloved fan club.

It's kinda a relief to get away from him, at least that's what I keep telling myself as I maneuver my way through the front hall. I search the jam packed living room for Sara. I catch sight of her bright blonde hair which is piled high on top of head in a top knot. I manage to grab hold of her arm to get her attention she turns to me with a bottle of beer in each hand.

"Two drinks, aren't you going in a little heavy?" If anyone deserves a drink today it's me.

"Nope, sharing one with my bestie" she says right before handing me one of the green beer bottles.

With the amount of people crammed inside of this house, not to mention the ones outside, I have to admit I'm pretty impressed with her beer retrieval skills

"You work fast" I shout over the music

She nods her head to the left of us

"Got to love freshman football players, poor newbies"

I'm genuinely confused, my expression says it all. She goes on to explain

"It's pretty much their job to keep the senior plays of the team happy. Which means Tommy and since Tommy's job is to keep me happy" she grins holding her beer bottle forward and takes a huge gulp.

"Cheers to my best friend been home where she belongs" Then she knocks it into mine, beer sloshes over the rims of both of our bottles.

After taking a huge swig, I finally start to relax. Today has been a total nightmare, but I'm not going to think about that right now. I'm going to focus on letting loose and having some fun.

"Thanks Sar, I missed you, too".

The music is pumping, the lights are low and I'm totally feeling it. I down the rest of my beer in one huge swig, grab hold of Sara's hand and take to the make shift dancefloor.

There's a ping on my phone a notification from the campus chatroom aka Oliver Queen watch:

 **Oliver Queen has just been spotted at the campus mixer party spreading the love around a group of lucky ladies. Sigh he makes us swoon.**

Ugh.

Oliver:

 _At this point I've pretty much stopped trying to tear my eyes away from her. Every time I do they somehow find their way right back to her again. This girl isn't even my type, my usual type anyway. For one thing she's got a ton of attitude._

 _Can't exactly say that I've stumbled across a girl that holds her own like she does, and she doesn't want anything to do with me either. Which is another first, I probably shouldn't enjoy annoying her as much as I do but I can't help myself._

 _I allow my eyes to slide over her body. Felicity is tall, long lean lines with a perked ass. I usually go for a girl with curves, big breasts. But her legs make up for her lack of boobs they go on for miles._

 _There's something about her, something that intrigues me._

 _She's like a puzzle I can't solve. I won't be letting this go until I either figure it out or bed her. As much as I'd love to bed her and move on, I don't think that's going to happen._

 _You know what my favorite part of today has been? As soon as I'd walked into my technologies class earlier today I'd spotted her with her hand covering her face like she was trying to hide from me. It was kind of adorable._

 _"I do not like that look on your face" my eyes slide to Tommy who is staring at me._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _He nods his head towards Felicity and Sara who are dancing and giggling together surrounded by heaps of jack ass guys. I feel my hand tighten around my beer bottle as I feel a tinge of jealousy._

 _"Ollie screwing around with her, dude it's a bad idea"_

 _Tommy doesn't give a shit about me messing with Felicity; he only cares that it will have a negative effect on his and Sara's relationship._

 _"Sara will kick your fine ass if you mess with Felicity, you know that right?"_

 _I nod my head and continue to stare_

 _"Ollie she's not interested in you, I've never seen a girl want you less. It's actually pretty freaking hilarious" he laughs offering me a high five._

 _"That's why you want her right? You always want the things you can't have?"_

 _I can't deny that he's wrong. I love a challenge._

 _"Hey Ollie Wollie" a pretty little brunette wraps herself around me. Her eyes give me a flirty glance, she's certainly my type. Curvy in all the right places, a tight pink dress revealing a fair amount of cleavage, I should be into the girl but for some reason my eyes stray back to Felicity._

 _Some jack ass dude is behind her, dancing with her. His hands her on her waist, it instantly makes me forget about the brunette nestled against me. I'm off my game tonight and I don't like it. Tommy's right she's the first girl in years that hasn't thrown herself at me._

 _It's making me come to a realization. I'm not the same person I was a few years ago, all these random strangers wanting to hang out with me, they don't even know me. At first the whole fandom was flattering but now, now it's just damn irritating._

 _My thoughts are invaded by the burning in my stomach. My eyes are focused on Felicity again, that ass hole Cooper Seldon is dragging her outside._

 _I follow after ignoring Tommy's advice. I'm involved._

 _If you enjoyed please leave me a review, follow or favorite. xx_


	7. Chapter 7 - Cooper Seldon

Chapter 7 - Cooper Seldon

Hi my beauties

I have an Oliver chapter for you guys which I really loved writing.

I had a recent review on one of my stories that struck a chord with me. It said that I shouldn't have so many fanfictions running if I'm going to leave them unfinished.

I'd just like to clear this up. If you are a keen follower of any of my fanfictions you will know that I update every single one of them a minimum of once a week. I never leave anything incomplete, sometimes there is a delay in updates as I work full time and can't always fit in writing. Again I apologize if this is an inconvenience to anyone but personally I think that one update per week is sufficient.

Here goes the next chapter, thank you for listening to my rant guys haha

I hope you enjoy and if you do, remember to leave a little love

 _Oliver_

 _Even though this party is jammed packed, the crows parts so that I have a clear path straight towards Felicity. People are slapping my back and attempting to greet me as I pass by. I don't bother acknowledging them my eyes are completely focused on the way Cooper is manhandling Felicity's upper arm._

 _I don't like it. Not one bit._

 _In case you didn't realize it. I don't care for Cooper Seldon. The guy is a total ass, he's a track star and he thinks he's big shit around here. The dude thinks everything is a competition between us and normally I'm more than happy to take part in his childish games and give him a run for his money. But not with Felicity, she's mine._

 _I slide in beside Felicity, slipping my arm around her shoulder. Cooper blinks in surprise at my arrival and I can't help but smirk in return. Sure there's a part of me that doesn't want this dick weed to mess with Felicity and then there's another part that merely enjoys fucking with him. Sometimes it really is the simple pleasures in life._

 _Cooper's eyes narrow as he moves closer towards Felicity_

 _"Do you know this guy?" he says_

 _I grin smugly pulling her closer towards me before cutting in_

 _"Me and Felicity have class together" and to piss him off further "and we also happen to be neighbors"_

 _I'm totally getting to him_

 _"That's great, really great. But we're having a private conversation over here so why don't you take off, Queen. I'm sure there are plenty of sluts in there waiting to get laid by M.I.T's biggest football star"_

 _I feel felicity tense and try my best not to loose my shit_

 _"Is this guy bothering you Fe-li-ci-ty"_

 _Coopers face is now bright red. I can tell he's on the verge of blowing a gasket. I love this._

 _"Let's get out of here Felicity so we can talk without all these distractions"_

 _Over my dead body that's happening. I squeeze her towards me and for the first time Felicity speaks out_

 _"Now's not a great time Cooper"_

 _Looking completely pissed off by her answer he grunts out_

 _"But your not returning any of my calls or messages, how can we talk when you keep ignoring me?"_

 _Hm, interesting that sounds suspiciously like they know each other, I'm guessing they had some sort of relationship prior to her London trip. She looks seriously uncomfortable she can't stand still_

 _"We'll sit down and talk one day this week I promise, this isn't the time or the place"_

 _"why not" he groans as he continues to stare at her_

 _"Are you suddenly part of Queen's fan club of sluts?"_

 _Woah she looks super hurt and angry like she was with me earlier today._

 _"Is that what you think of me?" she takes a deep breath and continues her voice getting louder "because if you do, then I don't understand why your so god damn desperate to get back with me?"_

 _I was right. They were exes. I have to admit I want to know every single detail about what happened between them and why Felicity won't return his texts or calls._

 _She quickly ducks from under my arm before walking away without so much as a single word to either one of us. She totally leaves us with our chests puffed out like a pair of douche bags_

 _Cooper steps into my space, his eye brows meeting in the middle_

 _"Stay the fuck away from her Queen"_

 _I'm seriously amused, I merely raise an eyebrow at the tone he's using. Is this guy serious, does he really think he can scare me off? No chance. I'm not worried about getting in a fight with Cooper, I'd kick his ass._

 _"And if I don't?"_

 _"I'll come after you hard"_

 _My fists clench and_

 _"You threatening me Cooper?"_

 _"Nope just telling you to back off, Felicity's not one of your trashy ass sluts. She's way too good for the likes of you"_

 _He walks away from me and I secretly wonder what the hell I'm doing. I hardly know Felicity, hell I've only just met this girl today. Why does she have such a hold over me? I need to remove this chick from my brain._


	8. Chapter 8 - The Project

Chapter 8 - The Project

Hello my beauties

Here goes the next chapter

I really hope you enjoy

Thank you for all your amazing support

Felicity:

Biting down on my lip I stare at the newest text from Cooper. He's been blowing up my phone for days now, I know he wants to get together and talk with me. Which probably means he wants to work things out, the only problem with that is he really hurt me and I don't know if I'm ever going to let that go.

I thought we had something special and within a week of leaving for London I find out via Sara he's hooking up with every blonde in sight. Sara had documented this by sending me a variety of photos every time she set eyes upon him with another girl.

So yeah I'm not completely sure what to do about the whole Cooper situation. Deciding to ignore the text I shove my phone back into my bag.

It's Saturday morning and I've just finished my shift at the coffee shop. I take off my apron, put on my coat and I'm not more than two steps from the shop when I spot Cooper leaning against my car. His hands are shoved deeply into the pockets of his skinny jeans.

He stands straight when he sees me, I freeze. I'm surprised to see him here.

"Liss" a small smile slides across his face and he awaits my reaction

"I was hoping we could head back inside and I could buy you a coffee that is if you're not too busy?"

Sara and I are planning on going clothes shopping after dinner which means I do have a little spare time to grab coffee but that doesn't necessarily mean that I want to.

He puts on his best puppy dog eyes and pouty lips

"Please Liss?"

I come to the realization this conversation is going to happen sooner or later, so maybe it's just better to get it over and done with

"Ok but I can't stay for long I have to meet Sara"

In silence we head back inside the coffee shop and order our drinks. I order a latte and Cooper orders an Americano which is exactly what we always ordered when we were together.

Once we have our drinks we take a seat in a quiet corner of the shop.

"Look Lissy I just want to apologize for my behavior the other night and the things I said, I honestly didn't mean to piss you off, it just seriously took me by surprise seeing you with Queen"

Not that I owe him an explanation but it somehow feels warranted.

"Cooper, I hardly know Oliver" I shrug my shoulders and stir my latte

"He's moved next door and he's in my classes. We've ran into each other a few times. That's the extend of our relationship"

Cooper breathes a sigh of relief and finally cracks a smile

"Just do me a favor and stay away from him. Oliver Queen is nothing but a douche bag player and everyone on this campus knows it. He'll nail anything with a pulse and then never speak to them again. Your too good for that, you deserve better"

I can't figure out if this is jealousy or genuine concern.

"I really appreciate this little lecture, but I assure you Cooper I have no interest in Oliver Queen"

Ok so maybe I'm lying. I've not been able to get his gorgeous face out of my head or dreams since I met him. I already knew he was bad news but that didn't seem to faze me.

Coopers satisfied by my answer. The way he nods his head and then smiles tells me that he is.

"I've missed you Felicity"

I don't respond I just raise an eyebrow and think about the many photo's Sara sent to me whilst I was away

"I was hoping we could pick up where we left off, you know before you left for London?

Slowly he reaches across the table and takes hold of my hand.

"I don't know Cooper, you hurt me"

He looks devastated but nods his head and understands what I've just said.

"just give me one chance, one date"

I find the words tumbling from my mouth before I can stop them

" Ok one date"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"For the next 5 weeks, you're going to work with a partner on a project that will be worth fifty percent of your final grade" Professor Andrews pauses as she hears groans from around the room.

"I expect you to research this project thoroughly and present it to the class"

Another groan echoes around the classroom

"Quiet down please" Professor Andrews clears her throat before glancing down at the paper in her hand

"I'm going to run down the list and couple up everyone today. We're going to spend the next ten minutes getting to know our partners and discussing your projects"

I listening intently for my name she's paring people up randomly

"Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen"

Shit I'm screwed.

PLEASE LEAVE SOME LOVE IF YOU ENJOYED


	9. Chapter 9 - Humble Pie

Chapter 9 – Humble Pie

Hi my beauties,

I'm overwhelmed by your support and lovely reviews

Thank you so much

I hope you enjoy this chapter

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My gaze reluctantly cuts across the room to Oliver. I'm starting to realize that he's already angled his body towards me. There's a smug smirk across his gorgeous face

I gulp

No no no, this can't be happening. I can't work with him. This is a huge project and there's no way in hell I'm going to get stuck doing all this work by myself while Oliver jack ass Queen plays campus celeb.

Before I can work myself in to a frenzy, Professor Andrews hands out a packet to each of us regarding what we're going to be working on. My heart sinks even further when I see exactly how high the expectations are.

A huge percentage of my grade is riding on Oliver Queen. I almost start to laugh a little because I'm so screwed.

No I can't fail this, I need to work with someone who actually gives a damn about there grade and is going to do their fair share of the workload. He's constantly on his laptop in class, my guess is he's probably looking at football scores, or that stupid fan club website of his.

I get up from my desk quickly feeling somewhat guilty as I do. I avoid eye contact with him, and approach Professor Andrews

"Do you have a question Miss Smoak?"

"Um, well I was kind of wondering if it's possible for me to swap partners"

She blinks at me rapidly

"Do you have a problem working with Mr Queen?"

At the mention of his name I can't help but glance over my shoulder to where Oliver's sat. He's staring in my direction, looking pretty confused.

"I just need someone who is serious about getting a good grade, who'll contribute to the work load, you know?"

She raises an eyebrow and looks me up and down.

"There is absolutely no reassigning of partners, we all have to work alongside people we don't want to throughout life, bosses and co-workers but we must compromise for the greater good"

Feeling like a scolded child I return to my seat where Oliver is already sitting slouched down in his chair.

"Sorted?" he says abruptly

"Yup" I mumble

"So I was thinking we could focus on this particular section to start with and then research the second section. I really need to pass this assignment Oliver, I need to graduate"

Oliver continues to stare at me and nods his head in agreement

"that sounds fine to me"

I smile and stand from my chair, I'm meeting Sara for lunch

"Are you leaving already?"

"Erm well yeah" I'm caught off guard a little.

"Don't you want to discuss our project further and when we can get together to work on it?"

For at least five minutes I stand there gauping at him, in complete shock.

"Hmm, is that what you want to do?"

He looks a little annoyed with me.

"Yeah Felicity, this is a huge project worth a big percentage. I have a tight schedule with my football practice and working out, so I'd like to get something set in stone, I can't afford to wait until last minute"

I stand blinking, I'm in genuine shock at what he's just said because it kind of sounds like he actually plans on contributing to this project. When I don't immediately answer him he leans forward, his blue eyes sparkling with anger

"You don't have to look so god damn shocked, contray to what you apparently believe, I have every intention of doing my share of the work load".

My mouth is wide open, I can't even manage to produce an embarrassed apology. He takes his books and laptop from the table and marches out of the room.

I'm left there with my tail between my legs as I'm bombarded by a bunch of girls who fire questions about me while gushing about Oliver Queen and how lucky I am to be working with him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Baby when are you coming to visit, I want to hear all about London I'm missing you like crazy"

I'm standing on the balcony off our living room, it has views over campus, I like to come out here and watch the sun set

"I don't know mom, my schedule is crazy busy at the moment. What with work and school, I barely have any spare time at all"

"I'll look into it and get back to you when I can mom, I promise"

"Sure baby that sounds perfect, how are you settling in your new apartment?"

"I'm settling in good, it's gorgeous"

Before I can finish my conversation I'm distracted by the booming music that's coming from the apartment a few balconys down.

"Honey are you partying what is that sound?"

"No mom, I'm stood on the balcony the guys a few doors down of us appear to be having some sort of party"

"Well what are you waiting for, get yourself down there and have some fun"

"I can't I have too much to do, which I should get to doing now. It's been good talking, I'll call you soon?"

"Make sure you do baby I love you"

"Love you too mom"

A second later Sara pops her head out of the glass double doors

"What you up to Lissy?"

"Just on the phone to mom"

"Ahh, I love you mom. Is everything ok?"

"Fine, she was just asking me to visit" I give her a soft smile

We're distracted by Tommy Merlyn hung from his balcony shouting our names

"You hotties going to get your asses over here?" he slurs

I shoot Sara a questioning look.

"We're on our way" Sara shouts

I wouldn't mind going to the party but I'm almost sure Oliver's going to be there and we haven't spoken since he shut me down in class. It feels like an awkward situation that's ready to explode.

But sooner or later I'm going to have to face the music afterall he is my project partner and I was in the wrong.

"I'll go get ready Sar" I sigh.

please if you enjoyed leave me some love..


	10. Chapter 10 - Lets Play The Game

Chapter 10- Lets play the game

Hi guys

Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual, I've been super busy over the weekend .

Thank you for your continued support, I love reading your reviews and try my best to take all your feedback on board

I hope you enjoy guys and if you do, please take time to leave some love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fifteen minutes later, me and Sara are both ready to head over to the guys apartment. It literally sounds as though there's a hundred people crammed inside of it. Sara is wearing a little black dress that accentuates her incredible figure and a pair of black wedge sandals to give her some extra height. Her long blonde hair is piled on the top of her head.

Because Sara is somewhat of a fashion connoisseur, she enjoys dressing and redressing me. She's already rifled through all the clothes in my wardrobe to choose something for me tonight.

She's chosen a blue skirt with a coral blouse and some killer heals. She's so excited when I emerge from my bedroom I figure I must look acceptable.

Now that we're finally ready to go, Sara links her arm through mine as we walk down the hall towards the guys apartment. Sara doesn't bother knocking she just pushes the door open instead. All of the laughter chatter and music from inside the apartment comes pouring out into the hallway.

Stepping inside, We weave our way through all the people standing in small groups talking. As soon as Tommy catches sight of Sara, he pushes through the crowd towards us. He reaches her side and immediately pulls him into her arms, showering her with kisses. This isn't awkward at all. Felicity Smoak is a gooseberry yet again.

"You guys are totally sickening you know that right" I gag

Sara lets out a small giggle and pouts her lips.

"Don't worry, we'll find you a man too Lissy. That's my soul mission this year" she grins,

"I don't need a guy, I'm fine as I am" I groan.

The last thing I need is Sara trying to set me up with some dumb ass jock.

"Sure you do" she giggles,

"Nope, I really don't",

Needing to escape this conversation before she actually starts playing match maker I quickly pull an excuse out of my scrambled brain

"I'm going to get something to drink, I'm parched" the words barely make it from my mouth before I'm sneaking away.

The living/dining room is crammed with at least fifty people and the noise level is deafening. Looking around most of the guys here have bulging muscles and no neck what so ever. Making it pretty clear these guys are on the football team. The girls, I've noticed there are way more females than guys present are clinging to any male they can find.

I help myself to a beer from the fridge, as I'm doing so I catch a glimpse of Oliver Queen in the living room. Because he's so good looking, he's hard to miss. He's surrounded by a group of adoring fans yup and most of them are female.

My intention tonight had been to apologize to him after the whole confrontation in class, and mainly for jumping to conclusions about him. I'm going to do just that and then get the hell out of here because this really isn't my scene.

I take a deep breath and slowly make my way towards him, our eyes meet and I continue to push forward.

He breaks away from the crowd and meets me half way

"Hey" he mumbles.

His eyes slowly run down the length of my body, causing me to flush uncontrollably.

"Looking good, Felicity"

"Thanks" I murmur, my throat feels dry and scratchy.

Why does he have this effect on me? His eyes are still locked on mine and it feels like were the only two people at this party.

Clearing out my throat, I force out my rehearsed apology,

"I'm really sorry about what happened in class" I mumble,

He cocks his head and takes a drink of his beer.

"What exactly are you apologizing for?" he says raising an eyebrow,

"I didn't think you were interested in pulling your weight on the project and that was wrong of me. Jumping to conclusions",

"You just thought I'd leave you to do all the work by yourself?" he giggles,

"Yeah I did" I say feeling incredibly guilty.

He moves closer towards me, invading my personal space.

"You just figured I was some dumbass jock who bought his way into M.I.T and charms his grades from his professors?",

"Yeah" I whisper, struggling to cope with the intensity of this whole situation.

"I'm more than just football and money Felicity" he grunts moving backwards a little,

I don't know what this is between us but I don't like it. I know damn well that he's playing games with me and I'm letting him. I'm letting him get into my head.

Before I can over-think myself into oblivion any further I feel myself getting pulled towards Oliver. Neither of us speak a word, his arms just curve around me. It takes a moment for me to realize that I'm been held against his huge chest.

Oh my god

I pull back and mumble "sorry".

I really need to get out of here before I embarrass myself more than I already have. I turn to leave and Oliver tugs me back

"Give me your phone" he says holding out his huge palm,

"What? No way" I say shaking my head,

"I only want your number so we can arrange sometime together and work on our project, is that too much to ask?",

I flush because it never occurred to me he'd want my number for that particular reason. I look and feel like a total idiot.

I hand over my phone quickly and he taps in his name and number, then he calls his phone before handing it back to me.

"There, how does Sunday work for you, in the afternoon? We need a couple of hours so we can play with some ideas",

I grasp my phone tightly in my hand and glance up at his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sunday afternoon is fine",

"I'll text you with a time and place, See you soon Felicity" he whispers,

And with that I spin around and make my way to the exit.

Oliver Queen is a player, Oliver Queen is a player. I just want to finish this project and be done with him.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Elevator

Chapter 11- The Elevator

Hi my beauties

Thank you for all your amazing feedback, you all make me super happy and I appreciate it so much

Enjoy…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you been serious with me right now" Sara is lying on her stomach in the middle of my bed flipping through some fashion magazine.

While she's absorbed in her magazine, I try my best to casually drop into conversation my date with Cooper.

I'm hoping she's not paying too much attention to what I'm saying. But as soon as I mention the C word, she bolts up into a sitting position before glaring at me.

So I end up coming clean about him waiting outside of work for me and us sitting down over a coffee to work things out. He at least deserved me to hear him out, right?

Sara stands from the bed and grabs hold of my shoulders

"I guess you leave me no choice but to pull up the pictures I sent you, the ones of Cooper and his various blondes".

"Let's not go there" I mumble turning towards her,

"I appreciate you trying to look after me Sar, but it's just dinner. We're not getting back together; we're just going to talk"

She scowls at me, with her eyebrows knitted together

"I don't like Cooper, he's an arrogant douche bag and as for hooking up with all those girls while you were in London, how can you just forget about that Lissy?"

I can't disagree with what she's saying but I need closure on this whole situation.

"I'll probably not see him again after this, so chill out"

She doesn't say anything instead she rolls her eyes at me.

"Do you like this shirt with this skirt? I say admiring my reflection in the mirror. It's warm out so I'm wearing a white skirt with a powder blue shirt and a pair of kitten heals.

Her eyes slowly travel down me and then back up again

"Yeah, but I would pull your hair into a pony tail and wear my hoop earrings"

She disappears into her bedroom and returns to me with the earrings she's talking about. I gather my hair into a pony tail and pop in Sara's earrings

I grin at her and wait for a reaction

"Gorgeous Liss" she grunts

"Not that Cooper deserves any of this effort"

"Yeah Sar, you've made your opinion on the Cooper situation perfectly clear. Say no more"

She shrugs and her bottom lip makes an appearance

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again. Even though you were all the way in London and I wasn't there to help you through it, I know how bad Cooper messed you up".

I pull Sara into a hug

"I know and I appreciate you looking out for me, I really do. You're the best friend I could ever wish for Sara but it's just dinner you don't need to worry".

"Ok" she whispers with a skeptical look on her face

Not a moment later my phone pings with a text. It's Cooper telling me he's waiting downstairs for me in his car.

"What? Mr. Romantic can't be bothered to walk his scrawny ass up here and pick you up?" Sara giggles

I shoot Sara a look before gathering my bag and cardigan and heading for the door

"See you later Sar"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stop for a moment outside of my door and smooth out the creases from the skirt. Just as I'm about to start walking down the hall, the apartment door three doors down opens up and out walks Oliver. For a moment neither of us say anything as our eyes meet.

Not knowing what to do, I hold up my hand in silent greeting as he starts moving towards me. He stop s two feet from me, his eyes take a tour down my body before coming back up to meet mine. I feel my cheeks blushing. Why the hell does he have this effect on me? I don't even like this guy.

Well in fairness I don't really know him all that well but from what I do know of him, I don't particularly care for him, yet for some reason every time I see him my stomach fills with butterflies.

"You look nice Felicity",

"Thanks" I mumble under my breath.

"I've really got to get going" and with that I try making a quick getaway but he's right there besides me, keeping up with my large strides.

"Hot date tonight?" he quizzes.

"Ummm," Well.. "I'm just getting together with a friend" I mutter

He nods his head and we continue to walk in silence.

"What are you up to?" I mumble

"Going to work out at the gym and then I'll probably head out to a party with Barry Allen"

I glance over to him. He's wearing a pair of grey joggers and a black vest top that does incredible things for his chest and arms.

We arrive at the elevator, I quickly push the down arrow button and we wait in silence for it to arrive.

Thankfully it doesn't take long for the elevator to ding signaling that its arrived. As soon as the doors slide open, I rush inside before punching the lobby button about seven times. When I glance over to Oliver, he has a stupid grin on his face.

I seriously hate when he does that, he looks completely smug and arrogant. As the doors close, locking us inside together I stare down at my shoes.

He chuckles to himself. What a pigheaded ass hole.

"Something funny?" I growl

His big blue eyes slide to mine

"Nope not at all" he says sarcastically

"Just spill it Queen". This guy seriously pisses me off. How is it possible to hate someone so much, but be so damn attracted to them at the same time.

With our eyes locked, he reaches out before hitting the alarm button, I gasp as the elevator jolts to a halt.

What the hell?


	12. Chapter 12 - That Kiss

Chapter 12 – That Kiss

Hello my beauties

I'd like to thank you all for your continued support, it really does mean the world to me.

Here goes the next chapter,

If you enjoy reading please hit follow favorite and if you have time leave me a review

Lots of love..

x-x-x-x-x-x

"What are you doing" I whisper as my eyes stare wide. My voice doesn't even sound like my own. It's all deep with just a bit of shake to it.

"What I've been dying to do ever since you spilled that god damn coffee all over me."

Before I'm able to fully comprehend what those words mean, his big arms snake around me, pulling me close to the heat of his body. And then his lips are crashing down on mine. Stroking over them with such an intensity that everything within me is going up in flames.

Groaning, my lips part, wanting- no needing more of him.

As soon as they do, his tongue slips inside before stroking over mine. Caressing me in a way that is so completely satisfying that it's making me see fireworks.

And then he does the unexpected. Instead of continuing to kiss me, he draws away, holding me at arm's length before searching in my dazed eyes.

I want to speak but I can't, the words won't leave my tingling lips. It's the loud ringing of the elevator alarm that startles me back into reality. Oliver's gaze continues as he reaches over to the panel of buttons on the wall and presses the lobby button.

As the elevator jolts downwards, he tugs me back to him until once again I'm pressed against that massive chest of his.

"You have to know that one kiss isn't going to be nearly enough" he whispers,

I gulp. What the hell does that even mean?

The confusion must be written all over my face because in the next breath he says

"This is going to happen between us Fe-li-ci-ty".

I frantically shake my head

"No" I breathe

"You didn't enjoy that?" he grins down at me

Before I can even produce an answer, he continues

"Because I'm kind of thinking you are."

He lays another kiss at the corner of my lips before whispering to me

"You're practically begging me for more".

Lying at this point would only make me look stupid.

"It has nothing to do with enjoying this kiss and everything to do with not been the kind of girl that your used to hooking up with" I breathe.

Even though it's the last thing in the entire word that I want to do, I untangle myself from him just as the elevator doors slide open. I'm just about to make a run for it into the lobby when Oliver wraps his fingers around my arm to stop me from escaping. He turns my body towards him and his eyes focus on mine.

"I could be so good for you Felicity"

Inhaling a breath of air I force out the words.

"I don't know but I do know that I'm not the kind of girl that enjoys casual sex".

He smiles,

"And I'm not the kind of guy that's interested in having a girlfriend. I like to keep things exciting".

Exciting? He likes to keep things exciting?

I almost start to laugh in his face.

So basically he's interested in sleeping with me a couple of times, maybe if I'm real lucky we'll hit the three times and then he'll move on. Because Oliver Queen likes to keep things exciting.

What a god damn ass hole.

And yeah I'm a complete idiot for allowing things to go this far, I should have pushed him away as soon as his lips pressed against mine.

Turning towards the lobby doors which lead outside of the building, I walk quickly. I beat myself up for feeling.. God.. Am I seriously disappointed? UGH.

I want to bang my head against a wall. This guy basically propositioned me, for the second time no less.

Together we walk out of the building in silence. I can't get his words out of my stupid head.

 _Exciting?_

This guy is a real piece of work I'll give him exciting alright- involving my foot going up his ass. My teeth are clenched and my hands are balled up into fists. As soon as were outside I scan the car park for Cooper.

I spot him almost immediately standing by his car.

Our eyes meet. I have to relax myself before I give him an halfhearted smile and wave

"Cooper Seldon?" Oliver laughs

"Now there's an uninspired choice".

His comment once again has my teeth gritted together. Straightening up, I continue to ignore him as I walk down the cement sidewalk that lines the parking lot.

"I enjoyed our ride in the elevator Felicity we'll have to do it again sometime."

My jaw is beginning to hurt from clenching it so much. I'm so tempted to give him the finger, but I don't. Not unless I want to end up explaining what just happened to Cooper.

"Hi" Cooper smiles yanking open the car door for me. His eyes slide to Oliver who is now walking past us.

I watch as his eyebrows lower

"Were you two just together?" he mumbles

I glare up from my seat at Cooper and then towards Oliver. He's giving us a huge grin, holding his hand in the air in acknowledgement to Cooper, he keeps on walking.

When he's about ten feet past us he turns walking backwards before shouting out

"Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow for study time Felicity" and follows that sentence with a wink to piss Cooper off even further.

Cooper has a huge scowl on his face as he continues to watch Oliver with narrowed eyes filled with anger.

I clear my throat and attempt to answer Cooper's earlier question

"No, I told you he lives a few apartments down for us. I ran into him as I was walking out".

He says nothing in response.

Not wanting to ruin things I try making light of the situation.

"Coop, I hardly know the guy"

He frowns in return

"I don't like how familiar he is with you".

I try my best not roll my eyes. My date with Cooper isn't exactly going off to a great start. The last person I want to talk about right now is Oliver Queen.

Cooper joins me in the car and I reassure him once more

"Like I said before, I hardly know the guy. He's just a neighbor."

He narrows his eyes, like I'm lying to him. Which I kind of guess I am.

"You two are meeting up tomorrow?"

I suddenly remember that we agreed to getting together tomorrow for our project. I shuffle uncomfortably in my seat and say in this most dismissive tone possible

"Oh yeah, were partner's on a project for one of our classes. We need to start working at it".

"Did you ask to be partners with him" Cooper asks

It takes me a moment to remember that Cooper and I aren't together and I owe him nothing. I have nothing to feel guilty about.

Cooper is the one who cheated on me, I don't owe him any explanations what so ever.

I respond, raising an eyebrow and lowering my tone

"Actually I asked if I could change partners. It's a huge project and I wanted to work with someone who was going to pull their weight, but the professor wouldn't let me switch".

Cooper breathes a sigh of relief and entangles his fingers in my pony tail.

"I think the guys a complete douche bag. You were smart to try and get rid of him. You'll probably get stuck doing most of the work".

Even though I don't agree with a word that Cooper's saying, I don't bother fighting with him. I'd rather just make it through tonight and see where it takes us.

Please leave me a review if you enjoyed this chapter, it really encourages me to continue writing.


	13. Chapter 13 - Felicity Smoak

Chapter 13 - Felicity Smoak

Hello my beauties,

I hope you all had a beautiful weekend.

I don't know about you guys but I'm totally heartbroken after Wednesdays episode of Arrow. In the past I've never really classed myself as an avid Laurel Lance fan, but experiencing her death made me realize how fond I am of her and how crucial she's been to the show from the very start. Anyway it's safe to say I bawled my eyes out and with that I'd like to dedicate my next chapter the beautiful, intelligent, strong character that is Laurel Lance. Let's hope her death is some sort of decoy.

Enough of my ramblings, as always thank you for your continued support. You're all super amazing.

Enjoy guys & if you do be sure to leave some love..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Oliver:_

 _"Hi"_

 _I give the older standing behind the coffee counter a full wattage smile._

 _"Is Felicity around?"_

 _She blinks a few times before a cheeky grin pulls up the corners of her mouth._

 _"Why, hello there, handsome."_

 _I can't help but laugh in response. Apparently wanting to get a better look at me, she leans across the counter. Unabashedly her eyes take a leisure tour before coming back to rest on my face._

 _"I know who you are." She says,_

 _For one ridiculous moment I wonder if Felicity has mentioned me to this women. Don't ask me why the idea of her talking about me sends a little thrill through me, but it does._

 _"You're Oliver Queen. Wide receiver for the M.I.T football club. I just read an article about you in the newspaper. First game of the season yesterday and you crushed Central"._

 _I smile even though something that suspiciously feels like disappointment takes over me._

 _"Yep, the team is really coming together right now. Got our eyes on the prize and working towards the championship."_

 _Still smiling, she shakes her head._

 _"Can't remember the last time there's been so much buzz about the football team. You've got the whole City talking."_

 _I continue smiling and clear my throat_

 _"So Felicity?"_

 _"Ah, yes of course Felicity," Her mouth stretches into an even bigger grin,_

 _"She's just in the back room sorting out a delivery"._

 _She points towards the back of the coffee shop at a door that reads 'staff only'._

 _"I won't tell if you don't honey" she winks,_

 _Giving her another smile, I thank her before making my way towards the door. We'd agreed to meet at the library around one, but when I stopped over at the girl's apartment this morning with Tommy, Sara told me Felicity was working down at the coffee shop. Apparently her car had broken down and since it's about a mile from the apartment, I decided to swing by and pick her up so we can get right into work._

 _Because I know Felicity is too god damn stubborn to accept any help, I didn't bother asking._

 _That's her usual response anyway. She couldn't care less that I'm Oliver Queen. M.I.T's very own golden boy._

 _So far this girl has spilled coffee on me, tried to ditch me as a partner because she thinks I'm a dumb ass and shot down all my hook up attempts._

 _If I had any brains what so ever I'd steer clear of Felicity Smoak. Unfortunately I know that's never going to happen. As much as I hate to admit it, this girl intrigues me. The mere fact I'm standing right here at her work place tells it all._

 _Peeking around the corner of the door I watch her. Her fingers are wrapped around a wooden broom and she's sweeping the floor vigorously. She has her headphones in singing a very out of tune version of teenage kicks at the top of her voice. She occasionally shakes her hips and uses the broom as a microphone._

 _I chuckle silently, if she knew I was stood here watching her right now. She'd kill me._

 _After ten highly amusing minutes watching Felicity she finally clocks me. Her breath comes in fast as her eyes take me in. She looks confused. Pulling her head phones out she stares at me._

 _"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the library in about thirty minutes?" she panics_

 _"I thought you might need a ride" I reply,_

 _Cocking her head to the side, she continues watching me. Almost as if my offer is some kind of trickery or ploy._

 _"How did you know I was here?" she asks._

 _Before I even have the chance to mutter a response, she whispers,_

 _"I'm going to kill Sara."_

 _I can't help but flash her a grin._

 _"Oh, don't be too hard on her. I weaseled it out of her before she had her first cup of morning coffee."_

 _She smiles and rolls her eyes._

 _"We'll I guess that would explain it."_

 _I'd met Sara for the first time a year ago, when her and Tommy first started hanging out. She's a cool girl and I like her. She's good for Tommy, she's calmed him down. I've got to know her pretty well, seen as she uses our apartment like a hotel._

 _I took our earlier encounter to do a little digging into the Cooper situation._

 _I was unhappy to learn that they were together for about six months before they split up whilst Felicity was in London. He'd cheated n her. Clearly he's now looking for some sort of opportunity to patch things up with her._

 _I've heard some pretty bad shit about Cooper. He dates girls and then screws around on the side. Now that right there, I have zero respect for. If you want to do anything that moves, be my guest. But don't have a girlfriend; it's as simple as that._

 _"So you ready to go?" I shuffle_

 _Looking conflicted she doesn't move a muscle. There's just a hint of confusion on her face and by the looks of things she's not one hundred percent sure that she wants to take me up on my offer. And the fact that I kissed her in the elevator last night probably isn't helping this situation._

 _She finally nods her head_

 _"Yeah, let me just hang up my apron, grab my bag and we can go"._

 _X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	14. Chapter 14 - Chemistry

_Chapter 15- Chemistry_

 _I've had the day off work today so I decided to get my head down and do some serious writing._

 _I'm absolutely loving writing this story and your amazing feedback makes it all worth while_

 _So here goes the next chapter I hope you enjoy (i've tried to make it a little longer for you guys)_

 _And if you do please be so kind to leave me a review, follow or favorite_

 _x-x-x-x-x-x_

 _Oliver:_

 _As we're walking out, the women who greeted me when I first came into the coffee shop looks like she's getting ready to finish her shift for the afternoon._

 _"Bye Barbra, I'll see you tomorrow" Felicity grins._

 _"Bye honey." Barbra's eyes shift to me before giving me a saucy little wink._

 _"And it was certainly nice meeting you, Oliver. Good luck with the rest of your season."_

 _Her eyes swing speculatively between us. I give her a wave in acknowledgement._

 _"Thanks, nice to meet you too."_

 _And then we're pushing through the front door into the bright afternoon sunshine. Even though I picked Felicity up so we could get right to work, that idea doesn't necessarily appeal to me at the moment._

 _Noticing the smoothie shop right across the street I point towards it._

 _"You want to get a smoothie or something? You must be hungry after all that sweeping and singing?"_

 _She pauses; her eyes sliding to the vibrant yellow and pink shop across the street before arrowing her gaze right back at me. Just when I think she's about to agree she shakes her head instead._

 _I know she wants one. As soon as I mentioned the word smoothie, her eyes lit up with interest._

 _"Are you sure, because I could seriously go for a banana and blueberry one?"_

 _Now that I'm actually saying the words out loud, I realize just how true they are. I really could go for a smoothie right now. It would be the perfect energizer before heading to the library._

 _Looking uncertain her eyes slowly shift back to mine again_

 _"Really?"_

 _Instead of replying, I simply grab hold of her hand tugging her across the street to the brightly colored shop. As we make our way to the counter I ask,_

 _"So what flavor are you in the mood for?"_

 _Her eyes scan the menu on the wall and she ponders for a while_

 _"I'll go with the strawberry and blueberry"._

 _I order for the both of us. The guy behind the counter does a double take before a massive grin over takes his face._

 _"No problem Queen!"_

 _With raised eyebrows, Felicity's eyes slide to mine as the guy calls out our order to a girl in the back who apparently makes the smoothies. Before I can even start to make conversation with Felicity the guy is back._

 _Shaking his head, he leans across the counter as if he's ready to kick off an in depth discussion._

 _"That was one hell of a game yesterday. Dude you had me hooked."_

 _He quickly glances over his shoulder before moving closer to me_

 _"I go to be careful, my manager would write me up if he saw me fraternizing with customers"._

 _I continuously nod my head. I'm really wishing this guy would just go away. Instead he continues as if he's totally oblivious the fact that I might be trying to spend some time with the girl standing right next to me. Not once does he glance in Felicity's direction._

 _"We all went crazy when you caught that pass and then made it through like ten dudes before scoring that touchdown. It was freaking awesome"._

 _Felicity is watching the whole exchange with an intent stare as if we're two animals in the zoo._

 _Thankfully Chase, the dude who took our order has pretty much talked my ear off for the last five minutes, finally hands us our smoothies. I know his name his Chase because he made a point of telling me at least 4 times._

 _Placing my hand on Felicity's back I maneuver her out of the shop before Chase can pull me into yet another conversation._

 _Felicity doesn't say a word she just continues sipping away on her smoothie._

 _When we're close enough, I click the automatic locks and open the door for her. She glances in my direction and murmurs_

 _"Thanks"._

 _I huff a sigh of relief that we're finally alone in my truck an away from Chase and the rest of the Oliver Queen fan club._

 _My eyes slide to hers as she says_

 _"So you play football, huh?"_

 _I can't help but chuckle and Felicity joins in with me._

 _"Yeah now and again but I'm not very good."_

 _The smile grows transforming her fact until she's probably the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on._

 _"Yeah that guy Chase must have totally mistaken you for someone else" she giggles_

 _"Yeah sure thing, I'm really more of a glorified water boy than anything else."_

 _With the tension completely broken between us, I pick up my smoothie before taking a huge swig. Even though Felicity and I have spoken a few times, it never actually occurred to me that this girl might have a sense of humor. She's usually too busy dismissing me to let it show._

 _I can see the curiosity in her eyes, she finally asks._

 _"So does that kind of thing happen to you often?"_

 _I shrug my shoulders. Over the years I've grown used to the constant attention. Normally it doesn't bother me at all. But then again I've never had a girl at my side like Felicity._

 _"Often enough" I mumble._

 _"And you don't mind all that attention?"_

 _"Not really. It's just part of being a high profile footballer I guess"._

 _"It must be exhausting to be jumped on like that all the time" she sighs._

 _Again I shrug my shoulders_

 _"It doesn't bother me". It say it again almost as if I'm trying to convince myself instead of her._

 _Not wanting to discuss my celebrity status any further, I steer the conversation in another direction_

 _"So we'll head back to your place, you can change pick up your computer and then we'll make our way to the library?"_

 _She nods agreeing with my plans._

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

 _An hour and half later, we're camped out at the library. We both have our laptops out and are typing away as we make an outline of what our project will entail._

 _I can't help having the occasional glance at her. She's so engrossed in what she's doing. Her blonde hair is piled in a curly pony tail at the top of her head, and her lips are painted cerise pink. Her glasses are rested at the tip of her nose making her look super sexy. Even thinking about her spending time alone with Cooper has me gritting my teeth._

 _Finally surfacing from the impressive amount of research she's gathered, Felicity glances up from her computer screen before our eyes meet and hold. It's probably best if she doesn't realize that I've been staring at her for a good five minutes now. That could definitely creep her out._

 _I clear my throat._

 _"I think we've made a good start with all the research we've collected today. Plus, we have a solid game plan regarding the direction we're going to take our project in."_

 _Nodding her head her teeth sink into that gorgeous bottom lip of hers._

 _"I'm really sorry for assuming that you weren't serious about this project". She mumbles_

 _Not saying a word, I lean back in my chair before stretching my legs out in front of me. I'm actually a little surprised she's brining this up again._

 _"I didn't want to get stuck with someone who wasn't equally invested in putting time into this"._

 _Because I'm genuinely intrigued as to how she jumped to that conclusion without even knowing me, I continue the conversation._

 _"Why would you think that?",_

 _She shrugs her shoulders but I can't resist pushing her for an answer._

 _"Because I'm a football player you just assumed I didn't have much going upstairs?"_

 _I see her cheeks flare up ruby red._

 _"Well it's not like I see you paying attention in class"_

 _"Just because I'm on my laptop doesn't mean I'm not paying attention. I usually record all my notes on there because I find it easier than writing"._

 _"I'm sorry Oliver, I really am. I jumped to conclusions about you that obviously aren't true."_

 _I raise my eyebrows_

 _"You mean the stereotype that all jocks are dumb asses and just get passed through school because of there skills on the pitch?" Even though I don't intend the words to sound harsh, she still winces._

 _"I guess so", she whispers biting down on her lip again._

 _Impulse takes over me and I grab hold of her hand. I really like the feel of her soft skin pressed against my palm. I almost don't want to let go but I know I have to; I pull her to her feet and whisper_

 _"Come on let's get the hell out of here"._

AN: The next chapter will be a Felicity chapter.. please leave some love.. x


	15. Chapter 15 - The Oliver Queen Fan Club

Chapter 15 – The Oliver Queen Fan Club

Yup it's midnight and I have to be up for work at 6 am tomorrow morning but instead of sleeping I'm writing the next chapter for you guys

It would be lovely to wake up to some reviews/feedback – hint hint ;)

& as always thank you so much for your amazing support

G'd night folks, xxx

x-x-x-x-x-x

Felicity:

"Oh my god", Sara squeals loudly before shaking me so hard that it's entirely possible I've got concussion.

Groaning, I try my best to knock her off me.

"What the hell Sar? It's like 7 in the morning get out of here".

I try my best to roll away from her but she won't stop jumping on me.

"Get your ass up, you have to see this, like now!" her voice continues to rise in volume.

"In an hour, I'll see whatever it is you have to show me then."

I wave my hand towards the bedroom door.

"Now get out of my room before I kill you."

Using both hands she shakes me again until it feels like my brains being scrambled.

"You're going to want to see this right now", she promises.

Maybe the quickest way to get Sara out of my room is to agree to her demands. This girl is acting like a crazy person.

"I've been getting text messages all morning".

Still feeling blurry eyed, I finally sit myself up and rub my eyes. My hair is all over the place and I have to shove it out of my face so I can actually see her. Plus, I don't have my glasses on. So, even without all the hair in my face, I still can't see a damn thing.

"You woke me up to tell me how popular you are Sar? This is hardly breaking news."

I try to lie back down as my eyes start to close again,

"Wake up now Lissy or I swear to god, I'll slap you silly. Hell I'm going to slap you silly for not telling me about this. I can't believe I had to read about it on the freaking Queen Internet fan page. Some friend you are", she mutters.

What the hell is she going on about? She's talking in riddles and I'm losing what little patience I have at 7 o clock in the morning.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This!,"

And with that, she shoves the screen of her laptop in my face. But like I said I can barely see without my glasses.

"Just a minute," I grumble before stretching for my glasses on my nightstand.

I pop them on my face and blink at the screen until it slowly comes into focus.

"How could you not tell me? You're meant to be my best friend!".

Sara's voice is beginning to sound pretty angry. Not to mention screechy, it's starting to hurt my ear drums.

Slowly the images on her computer screen come into sight.

"You can't deny that's you".

Oh there's no denying that at all. The images of me are crystal clear. As for the ones of Oliver, there are ten of him in total.

What the freaking hell?

Shaking my head I try my best to make sense of what I'm seeing. Finally I snap,

"I don't know why your so pissed Sara you're the one who sent him to pick me up from work yesterday".

I glance to her before announcing,

"I'm totally blaming you for this!"

Quickly she shakes her head in denial.

"I sent him over so you wouldn't have to walk home", she then points to the computer screen "this looks like way more than some class project".

Reluctantly I admit that she's completely right. Some pictures are of us walking out of the coffee shop together, he's holding the door open for me. Another is of him handing me a smoothie, Again another is me sitting with him in his car, looking like were engaged in some kind of heart to heart conversation. But the one that stands out is the one of us sat together in the library; whoever's taken this picture is seriously creepy/clever. They've made it look like we were on the verge of making out. Which we totally weren't, not that it's anybody else's god damn business.

I slam the laptop shut. I don't want to look at those stupid pictures or Oliver's fan club's comments on them. Seriously do people have nothing better to do with their time other than stalking Oliver Queen's every movement?

"If it makes you feel any better they've not mentioned your name, your been referred to as 'Oliver's mystery girl".

"Great, just great" I mumble,

"Are you sure there's nothing going on with you two?" Sara whispers gently

I shake my head,

"I told you we have class together and were partners for a project, that's it".

Sara's eyes hold mine and she reaches out to grab hold of my hand.

"Just be careful Lissy please, Oliver is a major player. He's known as the king of one night stands, I've never seen him with the same girl more than once or twice".

I'm now blushing and feeling pretty damn gutted. God knows why, I knew from the start this guy didn't do relationships. He even told me that himself, so why do I find myself hoping and wishing for something that's never going to happen.

"Look Sara there's no reason for me to be careful because like I keep saying, there's nothing going on between us".

Sara finally cracks a smile and exhales in obvious relief.

"Good, I'm so glad to hear that. Oliver's a nice guy but relationship material? No way. And the last thing I want is to see you get hurt again".

"I'm not going to get hurt, me and Oliver are just partners for this project, we're going to be spending some time together to get it done and then we'll probably never speak to each other again".

Sara nods her head

"Now go, I'm super tiered and I still have at least another hour and half in bed before I have to get up".

Sara giggles, picks up her laptop and disappears out of my room.

I breathe a sigh of relief and collapse into my pillows; I can't believe people actually stalk Oliver. How freaking creepy is that? And then to go to the extremes of posting pictures online for everyone to see and comment on, it's like his life is up for discussion by people who don't even know him.

Just constant judgement, no wonder this guy is emotionally messed up.

I'm just on the brink of falling back to sleep when the first text message arrives on my phone…

Here we go,

Please leave some love if you enjoyed..


	16. Chapter 16 - Fan Girls

Chapter 16- Fan Girls..

Patience my pretties

We're getting there i promise but i wanted this story to be a slow burner, it makes this situation a little more realistic

I'm loving writing this story and reading your amazing reviews and feedback THANK YOU.

Keep it coming guys, it inspires me to keep on writing.

ENJOY

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

With humongous sunglasses covering my face, I keep my head angled down as I hurry to class. My blonde hair cascades down my back and over my shoulders. Anything to make me look different from the photos that have been splashed across that god damn website.

All morning long I've been receiving text messages from friends who recognized me in the pictures posted online. I honestly thought this whole thing would be a non-issue. I mean, so what if I was photographed with Oliver? Who the hell really cares? He must get photographed with girls all the time right?

Wrong.

Sure at parties, around campus, or in groups with several grinning girls (and there huge plastic boobs) in the shot. There are tons of those kinds of pics all over the place. But there aren't any of him leaving a coffee shop, in a smoothie shop, or at the library all with the same girl.

For those who stalk Oliver Queen's every move, this is a huge freaking deal.

And the answer to the question of who actually gives a rat's ass is practically the entire campus, well the female proportion of it.

So here I am trying to make my way to class undetected. So far, so good. Hopefully I won't have to worry about OliverQueenLover9010 who said she would and I quote 'kill that bitch who stole her man' if she finds out who I am.

Yup I'm unfortunately been serious.

"Felicity"

Hurrying in my step, I ignore the voice calling my name. I just want to get my classes over with and hide away at work for the remainder of the day.

"Felicity"

Finally recognizing the voice, I stop and turn as Cooper quickly jogs towards me.

"What the hell is going on between you and Queen?"

Perfect. Just fucking perfect, this is exactly what I need.

His eyes lower over his eyebrows.

"You said you barely knew that piece of shit".

Keeping my head down I mutter,

"Cooper, I already told you, there's nothing going on between us."

Or maybe there is but it certainly isn't going any further than it already has. I mean look what's going on now. I can barely leave my apartment without worrying about been hunted down by some internet stalking fan girl.

"Look, we need to talk".

Without waiting for an answer, he wraps his fingers around my upper arm and pulls me out of the flow of student traffic. Great now I'm also apparently going to be late for class.

"Cooper" frustration simmers in my tone.

"I don't have time for your bullshit right now. I need to get to class".

Looking pissed off he says,

"I saw the pictures posted online Felicity"

Behind my sunglasses one of my brows slowly rises. He may not be able to see it but he knows exactly what I'm thinking. His face reddens before he mutters,

"Someone showed them to me, that's the only reason I know about that stupid website".

Right…

I can't help but sigh because this whole situation is freaking ridiculous.

"Look he gave me a ride home from work, we ended up getting smoothies. Then we researched our project at the library. That's it. End of story. Kappesh. Those pictures were taken out of context".

His face softens

"I had a really good time with you the other night Felicity, I want to take you out again".

Yeah I'm not sure that's a great idea anymore.

"Right now isn't a great time for me. I feel like there's so much going on with classes and work".

"Maybe in a few weeks, when anything lightens up", I feel myself giving in to his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, sounds good I'll text you".

Without saying anything more I take off, hurrying across campus.

Just as I reach the hall, I see Oliver surrounded by a large group of people. Even though I feel pretty shitty for doing it, I duck my head hoping to avoid talking with him. We haven't spoken since he dropped me off yesterday afternoon. So I have no idea whether he knows about the pictures that have been posted online. Regardless this is business as usual for him

I'm just pulling the heavy glass door that leads inside the hall when a bulging arm reaches out, opening for me. I'd recognize that arm anywhere. I don't even have to glance over my shoulder to see Oliver is standing behind me.

Is it really bad that I know exactly what he smells like? He's annoyingly intoxicating.

"Thanks" I finally mumble before rushing through, he falls right in line with me.

"So are we still on for tomorrow night?"

I nod because I know there's no choice in the matter. This project has to get done.

"U'm yeah, but I'm thinking it might be better if we work at my apartment instead of the library."

His arm snakes around my waist before dragging me to his side.

"If you want to be alone with me Felicity, just say the word".

He grins cheekily before I shove his hand out of the way and glare up at him.

"I'm not trying to get you alone".

Quickly I glance around, because the last thing I need is more photos to surface.

"Look" I mumble

"I don't want to be seen with you".

There.

Done.

The grin which had been across his face previously changes to shock, it makes me feel terrible. But what else am I meant to do?

His voice is filled with disbelief

"You.. don't want to be seen with me?"

"Not after all those pictures were posted I don't".

"What pictures?" he shakes his head in confusion "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Someone took pictures of us yesterday and posted them on your stupid website".

"Ok firstly that is not my website, secondly why is that a problem? I mean we studied in the library, nothing else"

"I don't get why your so upset Felicity".

Digging out my phone from my bag I pull up the website and click on the pictures before shoving them in his face. He takes the phone from me before scrolling through each picture.

His mouth sinks.

"Now do you get why I'm upset?"

"Yeah I get it" he mumbles, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

Still feeling like an asshole I say,

"We don't have time to discuss this right now, later maybe? We need to get to class I don't want to be late".

"Yeah okay" he looks distracted as we head for class.

x-x-x-x

Enjoyed? Leave some love please


	17. Chapter 17 - The Problem With Facetime

Chapter 17 – The Problem With Face time..

Hi my lovelies..

So I thought I'd treat you guys because you left me so many lovely reviews over the weekend. I've spent two days writing you all an extra-long chapter, it's took me many failed attempts and rewrites but here goes, I hope it doesn't disappoint!

I hope you all had a beautiful weekend..

Enjoy

And if you do be sure to leave some love, it's what inspires me to keep on writing.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Felicity:

I'm sitting in the middle of my bed with my laptop and my technologies book splayed open in front of me. I have an exam in two days and I'm trying to prepare for it when there's a light knock on my bedroom door. Since it's about eight at night, I've already showered and changed into a comfy tank top and a pair of shorts.

Glancing up, I figure its Sara. Although she usually just barges right in, I mean to hell with privacy and all that crap. In her defense, I think we both know I'm not in here having some kind of heated sexual encounter with anyone.

I suppose that in and of itself should have been the first tip off that it wasn't Sara.

"Since when do you bother knocking?" I call out in response.

As the door gets pushed open, Oliver pokes his head around it.

"Well.. since your already pissed at me, I figured I'd better not push it."

Our eyes collide as his legs eat up the short distance separating us. Somehow my room seems smaller with his mere presence in it.

"Um, hi", I cock my head to the side as I rack my brain for our study schedule.

"Were we supposed to work together tonight?" Because I didn't think so. I certainly wouldn't be sitting around in a tank top and tiny sleeping shorts and no bra if we were.

"No", he moves a little closer to the bed before tentatively sitting down at the end of it. My book and computer are between us and for some reason, I'm glad about that.

The kiss we shared in the elevator flashes it's way unwantedly though my head. Yep. Definitely better to have a barrier between us.. no matter how small it is.

"I thought we should talk… in private".

One side of his mouth hitches up into a thin smile.

Sitting up a little taller, my eyes meet his blue colored ones. God, but there stunning. I mean, yeah, Oliver is completely gorgeous. He really is. But his eyes are such an unusual and bright blue color. I just feel myself swaying unconsciously towards him.

Clearing my throat I finally mutter,

"Yeah that's probably a good idea".

"I," his big hand comes up to scratch at the blonde stubble covering his chin before he continues, "Guess I should apologize for all of this".

My brows snap together,

"Why? None of this is your fault. It's not like it's your website."

God, it had better not be.

"Right?"

My eyes narrow just a bit because if he has something to do with that freaking website, like he's trying to create more hype for himself, I'll punch him. Seriously more than a few times.

He immediately starts shaking his head,

"No, of course not, I barely pay attention to all of that crap. But I know the site is out there because I got a shitload of trouble last year when some pictures surfaced that were taken at a party. So, I know have to be conscious about what I'm doing when I'm out in public". He shakes his head.

"It just never occurred to me that picking you up from work and doing research at the library with you would turn out to be such a big freaking deal."

I shrug my shoulders trying to downplay everything that's happened since this morning but it's not easy.

"I'm trying not to let it bother me", I smile trying my best to sound diplomatic.

"Well, for what it's worth, I appreciate you being a good sport about it. Pictures of girls get posted online all the time but there are usually a few of them in the shot and these girls aren't girls I'm friends with." He pauses before lowering his voice.

"I guess that's why these pictures seem like a big deal. It looks like more than just a random hook up. And I'm pretty much known for my one nighters".

Charming just charming,

"But we're not going out and we're definitely not hooking up", I emphasize to him. But maybe I say the words for my own benefit as well.

"I know Felicity, but the pictures make it look like there's something going on. And for whatever reason people are interested in what I do and who I see".

"Okay I get that. But if we make a concerted effort not to be seen together, then everything should just die down right?"- Because that's what I'm hoping.

People aren't going to sit around talking about us if there aren't any new pictures to fuel speculation.

His eyes burn into mine before he finally responds,

"Probably".

Even though this has only been doing on for twelve hours, I already know this kind of life isn't something I'd want to live with on a daily basis. I'm getting tons of text messages from people I don't even know and my Facebook page has been flooded with hundreds of friend requests and messages asking if me and Oliver Queen are an item.

"Let me ask you something" he pauses as my eyes lift to his.

"Does it really matter if people talk about us? I mean, we know what the truth is".

I sit up a little straighter before pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them close to my body.

"People think we're like… together. Why would you want that?"

"I didn't say I wanted it. But who the hell cares what people post on some stupid website? They don't even know us."

He lets those words hang in the air before asking me,

"I mean, we're friends right?",

"I don't know. _Are_ we friends?" I mumble,

The corners of his mouth curl up into a smile.

"Well, I was kind of thinking we were".

Narrowing my eyes I finally ask,

"Do you even have girls who are _just_ friends?"

Now he gives me a cheeky grin and I know whatever he's about to say will have me rolling my eyes.

"Nope, but that doesn't mean we couldn't engage in a little friends with benefits action. I'd totally be onboard with it".

He doesn't disappoint. I shake my head before replying,

"Never going to happen, ever"

His gaze falls to my lips. Then it lowers even further to my bare legs before slowly rising back up to my eyes. His tone lowers.

It does something funny to my tummy.

"You sure about that, Felicity?"

"Positive I think we need to keep things strictly in the friend zone".

He leans a little closer and suddenly my pounding heart skips a beat.

"You have to admit, that was one hell of a kiss".

My mouth dries because that damn kiss keeps nudging its way back onto my conscious. Instead of admitting just how good it was, I clear my throat.

"What kiss?"

The smile gracing is lips turns rather predatory. My eyes widen as I realize I've made a tactical error.

"Maybe I need to remind you just how good it was".

In the blink of an eye I'm off the bed and practically out of the door. His smile only grows wider. He knows what effect he's having on me and he's loving every damn second of it.

How do you neutralize an attraction, chemistry like this?

"I'm ah.. going to go get something to drink."

I throw the words over my shoulder because I don't want to look him in the eyes again. Maybe I'm afraid he'll see the lie within mine.

"You want one?"

I'm already half way down the hall when I hear him chuckling.

"Sure".

As I walk through the living room, I see Sara and Tommy snuggled up together on the couch.

"Thanks for letting him in," I mutter on my way to the kitchen.

Sara shrugs her shoulders before shooting me a look that says it all.

"I figured you guys had stuff you needed to talk about".

Grumbling at her response, I grab two bottles of water from the fridge. While I'm there, I close my eyes for a second and exhale.

Do I want to Kiss Oliver Queen again?

Umm yeah of course I do.

The kiss we shared was completely amazing. But I know getting tangled up with him would be a huge mistake, catastrophic.

He'd eat me alive and spit me out without thinking twice about it.

As I burst through my bedroom door, I see Oliver sprawled out on my bed with a phone- MY PHONE- held in his hand. He's staring down at the screen with a wide smile on his face.

"No, no you look the best on camera Miss Smoak".

"Haha yes I agree, did Felicity happen to mention that I played football for my freshman and sophomore year at M.I.T? You should come watch us play".

"No, she didn't mention it? I'll hook you up with tickets any time you'd like to attend a game".

I actually stop for a moment in disbelief.

As the thought of my mom here at M.I.T as a guest of Oliver Queen enters my head, I'm suddenly spurred into action racing over to the bed. Our eyes continue to hold as I barrel towards him snatching the phone from his hand.

Oh hell no.

"Oh, I think Fe-",

That's all he's able to get out before I'm ripping the phone right out of his fingers. I seriously can't believe that this is happening right now.

"Ahh Hi mom, was there a reason you face timed? You never call on a Monday night is something wrong?"

Normally we speak on a Sunday it's been a tradition ever since I left home. Mom insists that we have an hour long conversation in replacement of Sunday lunch.

"Well sweetie I was kind of hoping you could come home next weekend and spend some time with me and Quentin, Sara could come too. One big happy family".

You'd think I'd be happy that my mom's dating my best friend's dad right? Wrong it just makes things incredibly awkward.

Without even thinking about what I have going on, I immediately start shaking my head.

"That sounds great really mum, but I don't think I can make it. I don't have a way of getting home my cars broke down and the drive back to Starling is way too long for a weekend visit".

Sure I could probably set off on Thursday or borrow Sara's car but I'm not going to ask because I don't want to.

"Oh", that's all my mom has to say as I watch her bottom lip make an appearance and disappointment take over her face.

"It's just that I haven't seen you since you left for London and that was almost several months ago. You've been so busy since you came back and we wanted to give you a little bit of time to settle in honey".

"You haven't seen your family in seven months?" Oliver interrupts

I almost shoot him a dirty look before I remember that the camera is focused on me and my mom is watching. Instead I ground out,

"I was in London and I've been so busy with school and work. I've only been back here for a few weeks and I'm still getting settled back in ".

"Can you please try and make it back home soon honey? Or we could meet you half way at a hotel or something?"

"Yeah I'll try my best mom". My heat feels like it's going to pound right out of my chest with the uncomfortableness of this whole situation, my fingers want to hit the red disconnect button and pull the plug on this conversation.

"Hey I could drive Felicity half way".

My mouth goes dry before my wide eyes swing to Oliver. I want to yell at him but I can't. My mom's pouty face in the palm of my hand breaks into a huge delighted smile.

"That would just be the best Oliver honey! Me and Quentin would really appreciate that".

I literally want to kill Oliver right now. As soon as this call is finished, that's exactly what I'm going to do. My eye's narrow as I stare at him and in that very moment he squeezes his face next to mine so it fills my iPhone screen.

"It's no problem Miss S; I look forward to meeting you in person and the famous Quentin of course. The best cop in whole of Starling City so I've heard".

Grr, I feel as I'm clenching my jaw so tightly that all my teeth are going to shatter.

"I can't wait to see you honey, kisses mwah mwah mwah".

Unable to do anything more I give my best fake smile until I'm finally able to hit the disconnect button.

x-x-x-x-x

PLEASE LEAVE LOVE IF YOU HAVE ENJOYED ... :)


	18. Chapter 18 - Me And Oliver Queen

Chapter 18 – Me and Oliver Queen

Hi my beauties,

I've spent two days writing an extra-long chapter for guys and I've gotta say I totally love this one.. Things are getting heated. Exciting J.

Thank you for all your amazing feedback you guys never fail to make me smile.

If you enjoy this chapter please take time to leave me some feedback, it's what inspires me to keep on writing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I throw my phone down onto the bed before using both hands to shove at Oliver's strapping chest with all my might.

I can't believe he just did that to me!

Unprepared for my violent assault, he falls back against my pillows in surprise. His eyes are like huge saucers. The look of cluelessness on his face would be comical... if there were anything remotely amusing about this situation.

Almost immediately he props himself up on his elbows so that he's facing me.

"Ah, you're welcome" he chuckles as his brows slide together.

 _Oh that is it!_

Throwing my hands up in the air, I screech,

"What the hell did you do that for?"

His brows pull even further together until they're nothing more than a tight line across his forehead, as if he's truly confused by how this is playing out.

"Do what? What did I do?"

His eyes search mine for a long silent moment before he finally asks, sounding just a little bit unsure,

"You don't want to go home and see your family? I thought I was doing you a favor."

"Well you didn't. The last place I want to go is home!"

Feeling absurdly frustrated, I hop off the bed before starting to pace. After a few silent minutes, I say,

"I'll just tell them you had to cancel at the last minute. It's not a big deal."

I'm talking to myself now. Trying to fix the mess he's gotten me into. This is what he's driven me to.. actually holding conversations with myself.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Oliver watches me as I frantically walk the small space between the door and the bed.

"Why don't you want to see your family?"

His words are quietly spoken as if he's just realizing what a colossal mistake he's made. Stopping midstride, I turn to scowl at him.

"It's a long story," I finally mutter under my breath because I don't really want to share the details of my life with Oliver. We're not friends. Even though he said we were, we're not.

Aside from Sara, I don't do that with anyone.

He continues looking at me expectantly as if silently trying to prod me into proceeding. Which isn't going to happen. Instead I snap,

"Why the hell would you answer my phone?"

He glances at my phone,

"No passcode, which is pretty shocking considering you're a tech geek".

Ceasing my restless pacing, I fold my arms tightly across my chest before searing him with the heat of my glare.

"Not having a passcode isn't an invitation for you to answer the damn thing."

His mouth quirks up.

"Yeah, apparently it is. If it had been passcode protected, I couldn't have answered your phone when you decided to turn tail and run instead of simply answering my question about that kiss. If you actually think about it, none of this would be happening right now if you had just answered the question."

He points to me before saying,

"So, you see, this is really your fault."

I gasp.

"Should've had a passcode and shouldn't have run away when we were discussing that kiss."

I look at him in stupefied amazement.

"Not only are you demented, you're totally delusional as well."

He chuckles before springing forward and nabbing my hand. Then he pulls me to him until I'm tumbling onto his lap. Not a moment later, his big strong arms wrap around me, pinning me tightly against him. My breath hitches as I stare into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"I don't think I'm delusional at all. That kiss was pretty damn fantastic."

He tilts his head to the side before murmuring,

"Don't you want to find out if it was just as good as you remember it being?"

Someone needs to slap me silly right now because yeah, I kind of do want to find that out. It was a completely spectacular kiss and I'm seriously hoping that I've built up the whole thing in my head. Because if I haven't.. well then.. Oliver Queen is the best kiss I've ever had.

And that would just be all kinds of depressing. Not that I'll be mentioning this to Oliver.

With my eyes on his, I bite my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Ummm, I don't know."

God knows I would dearly love to kiss him again but I'm clinging to the knowledge that it's a bad idea. Make that a disastrous idea. He leans just a bit closer until I can feel his warm minty breath feather across my lips. Until the scent of him feels nothing short of intoxicating.

"It's just one little kiss Felicity."

Just a kiss…

That is true. It would be just a kiss. Because we are definitely not going any further than that. Now I'm practically gnawing on my lower lip with indecision. His eyes drop to my mouth before he groans. I hear it rumble from deep within his chest before escaping though his slightly parted lips.

This might be the only way to prove to myself that I've simply built up that kiss in my head. If it turns out to be nothing special, then I can stop thinking about him and move on.

"Okay", I quickly agree before good sense returns and I chicken out.

I'm barely able to breathe out the word before his lips are sliding across mine, caressing them with soft yet sure strokes. Without a second thought, I wind my arms around his neck before dragging his body closer. The growl like sound he makes in approval fills my ears. His lips never leave mine for long.

I don't know how long we stay fused together, just stroking each other's mouths before his tongue slips inside of my mouth.

He caresses the inside of my mouth with long deep strokes that almost drive me to the brink of insanity. So drunk on the taste of him, I don't even realize that I'm straddling his lap. And yet, knowing there is never going to be anything meaningful between us, here I am practically dry humping him in my bedroom. Actually there's no practically about it.

Slowly I fight my way out of the thick fog that has settled over me with the very first slide of his lips against mine. Oh, who am I kidding, I was a goner when he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped those huge bulging arms around me.

This was just plain stupid.

And I'm an idiot for allowing it to happen.

Again.

Slowly I unravel my arms from around his neck before using my palms to reluctantly push against that big broad chest of his. And yeah, he's as solid as a damn rock.

Not understanding why I'm suddenly pushing away from him, his bright blue eyes slowly lift to mine. It's a small consolation that I'm not the only one who seems to be affected by that kiss. Gradually his eyes clear as they hold mine before sinking to my mouth. Slowly he licks his lips as if he's seconds away from diving in for more.

And yeah, I want that just as much as I think he does. But.. that doesn't necessarily feel like the best idea right now. Or probably ever.

At the end of the day, he's still Oliver Queen. Resident football god here at M.I.T. Future CEO of Queen's consolidated. Totally gorgeous. And he's smart, too.

He's almost too good to me true.

But that's the thing.

He is.

Because Oliver isn't interested in being tied down to one girl. He's into hooking up for the night and moving on without so much as a second thought. I almost laugh as I search those heated blue eyes of his. Stunning. They are totally mesmerizing in their depth and intensity. I completely understand why he has inspired legions of women at M.I.T to trail after him. To Cyberstalk him.

Who wouldn't want to tame a guy like that? Even I, a girl who considers herself above all that bullshit, feels slightly tempted to try my hand at it. But that's when the logical side of my brain kicks in because I know all too well that trying to bring a guy like Oliver to heal rarely works.

Instead, I'll be the one left nursing a broken heart and I'm not really willing to take a chance like that.

Without any words between us, I slowly tear myself out of his arms before climbing unsteadily to my feet. Even though my heart is racing and my breathing hasn't quite evened out, I know I'm doing the smart thing. I can't do a hook up situation which is the only thing Oliver is capable of right now. And that's fine. I'm not judging him for it. I'm just not interested in being a one night stand.

"Felicity?"

His eyes have cleared but he hasn't moved from where he's sitting on my bed. Wrapping my arms around my middle, I finally say in a voice that sounds surprisingly husky,

"I think you should probably leave now."

Something snaps in his eyes before he slowly rises to his feet. Our eyes lock and hold as he deliberately moves towards me. My breath catches because if he takes me into his arms again, I honestly don't know if I'll be able to push him away. It feels as if it took everything I had inside to do it the first time.

When our faces aren't more than an inch apart, I feel his lips ghost over mine and my breath gets stuck in my throat.

"Admit it, Felicity; it was a damn good kiss."

Oh there's definitely no question about it. And I would look like a huge liar if I even tried to say differently.

"It was," I agree softly.

Looking slightly surprised by my latest revelation, his eyes fall to my lips.

"Don't you want more?"

"Yes", I finally admit.

Something hot flashes within those gorgeous eyes of his.

"So do I," he pauses before saying in a low voice, "and I want more than just your kiss, I want all of you."

He wraps a large hand around the back of my neck before spreading his fingers wide and bringing my head forward until his lips are fused to mine.

It if were smart, I would step away from him, but I don't. Oh no. I'm practically melting in his arms as his lips move over mine.

The kiss becomes more heated, his mouth moves with more intensity as he deepens the kiss. My fingers are just curling into the material of his t-shirt when he finally pulls away from me. His eyes hold mine for just a moment before he whispers,

"I'll be seeing you, Felicity."

Releasing me, he walks out of my room without a backwards glance. I hear a few murmured words exchanged between Tommy, Sara and him before the front door opens and closes. Then I do the only thing I can- I sink to my knees on the carpeted floor wondering how in the hell I'm going to avoid the most intense chemistry I have ever experienced.

Please leave a little love if you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19 - Mama Smoak

Chapter 19- Mama Smoak

Hi my beauties,

So this chapter is kind of a leading chapter to a whole lot of drama.

The next chapter will be with you guys tomorrow afternoon.

So happy reading folks and if you enjoy be sure to leave a little love.

P.s Thank you so, so much for your amazing reviews. You guys are the best.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, are you gunna tell me what the deal is with you and your mom?" Oliver throws a look in my direction before his eyes arrow back to the road in front of him.

I mean I probably should. After all in less than an hour's time, we're going to be there.

I'm feeling sort of conflicted about the whole Oliver situation.

The guy had totally knocked me off balance, after sharing that totally unexpected hot kiss on Monday night; I was prepared for him to come at me hard. Charm the pants off me, quite literally.

But he hasn't, at all.

Here's the bad part. I don't know if I feel relieved or disappointed by his lack of pursuit.

Sure I saw him in class both Wednesday and Friday. And we did speak briefly. We worked together in the library on Tuesday night and then again on Friday afternoon. Our project is coming along quite nicely.

Both times we studied together, he was a perfect gentlemen. Or friend. Because I guess, rather surprisingly that's kind of what we are now. It's like the kiss never even happened.

"Felicity?"

"What" I stutter returning from my thoughts to reality.

"Oh, my mom right.."

Taking a deep breath, I contemplate for a moment or two before deciding to fill him in.

This conversation was going to have to happen sooner or later.

"I'll give you the condensed version",

"My mom is great really. She raised me single handedly working every hour on god's earth as a waitress in Las Vegas to give me the things I needed and wanted. My dad left when I was three, I don't really remember him but from what I do remember, he wasn't the nicest of guys."

"So why are you kicking up a fuss about seeing your mom if she's all that great?"

"My mom and I have a difficult relationship. We're polar opposites and she kind of sees me as a disappointment"

"A disappointment, you're top of our class at M.I.T?"

"I guess that doesn't matter to her. I'm not the type of daughter my mom wants me to be",

He must sense my curious gaze because his fingers tighten around mine before he clears his throat.

"That really sucks Lissy, I'm sorry I forced you to talk about this. I get it, I have mom issues too".

A small smile tugs at my lips.

"Thanks".

He's quiet for a long time before asking.

"Do you want me to turn around and head back to campus? It's not too late; you could always call and tell them you got sick."

"We don't have to do this, I'm really sorry for forcing it onto you."

Taking a moment, I mull over his words. Honestly, I really appreciate him offering to turn around and take us back to M.I.T. And even though I could have seriously strangled him when he piped up with that damn suggestion, I've come to realize that it's best this way. I don't have to be alone with them and Oliver has already hit it off with my mom, so that will help in smoothing things over for the afternoon.

Plus, nothing will get too heavy with him there. Everyone will be on their best behavior (or here's hoping).

"No. As long as you don't mind, we'll just go and get this over and done with."

"I don't mind, after all I am the one who opened his big mouth and put you in this shitty situation in the first place."

"Yeah" I nod, "You did".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Forty minutes later, we pull up in front of the bed and breakfast mom and Detective Lance are staying at.

A wave of anxiety rushes over me. As if sensing my stress, Oliver squeezes my hand again and that's when I realize he's been holding on to it now for almost an hour.

I untangle my clammy fingers from his.

"You ready?"

I nod my head before unclasping my seatbelt. Taking a deep breath, I open the door and swing my legs out. My eyes slowly rove over the cottage style two story bed and breakfast house.

As I force myself to start working towards the front door, Oliver is right there at my side. I can't help but glance over at him, suddenly glad he's here with me which is completely crazy because we haven't really known each other all that long.

We've barely become friends and yet here he is. He's catching a glimpse into something so personal that it leaves me feeling uncomfortably vulnerable and exposed.

Just as we're climbing up on to the porch, I reach out grabbing hold of his hand.

"Thank you" I gulp out the words quickly, "I really appreciate you doing this for me".

His blue eyes burn right into mine and his grasp tightens around my hand. Then he's pulling me towards him, so I'm pressed tightly against his chest.

"I'm sorry I forced you in to this. It's the least I could do".

"But Felicity—"

"You really need to get a pass code on your phone".

I can't help but giggle.

"Your too much Oliver Queen, you know that right?"

"How about we focus on the fact I've learnt my lesson and I promise I'll never touch your phone again."

For a moment I think he might lean in to kiss me, but that's short lived when the front door is yanked open.

We both turn towards my mother who is stood with a huge smile on her face.

"Baby girl" jumping forward, she tugs me into her arms. Her Chanel perfume almost choking me and her double d's almost bouncing me all the way back to the M.I.T campus.

She's wearing a tight pink bodycon dress. Pink is her signature colour hence the reason her friends have nicknamed her Barbie. Her long blonde hair is curled to perfection and she's wearing the highest of stilettos that allow her to tower over me.

"It's so good to see you honey, I missed you so, so much".

Then she's pulling back, taking a good look at me.

"I wish you'd do something with your hair honey, you could look even more beautiful if you tried. You know that right?"

I bite down on my lip to stop myself from exploding.

Oliver steps forward holding out his hand for my mom to shake. But instead she pulls him into an unexpected booblicious hug.

"You look even more handsome in real life honey, what are you chiseled from marble?"

Ugh. Kill me. Now.

"You too Miss Smoak, beautiful that is. You're beautiful; I see where your daughter gets her good looks from".

"Oh honey I like this one he's a keeper".

Oliver's gaze bounces between us as if he's comparing us.

Then we're been ushered inside the house. In the moment, my eyes fly around to what I assume must be the living rom.

"Go sit yourselves down. Can I fix you something to drink or eat?"

"We'll just have some water, mom."

"Just water honey? Nothing to eat? I know it was a long drive?"

Both of us shake our heads,

"No water is fine".

Nodding her head she trots into the kitchen.

It takes only a few moments for her to return, handing us our waters.

"So where's Detective Lance mom?"

"Oh honey I wish you'd call him Quentin, enough of the formalities. You've known him since you were a little girl, He's Sara's dad for goodness sake."

I smile softly

"He'll always be Detective Lance to me, policing's in his blood".

"You got that right hun. Quentin's out running a few errands. He'll be back soon I'm sure."

"Okay."

Oliver's sat right next to me on the couch as my mum takes a seat in the arm chair across from us.

Awkward tension starts to swirl through the air when my mom suddenly asks,

"So baby girl how did you two meet, I want to know everything. Even the gory details" she winks.

I glance at Oliver out of the corner of my eye only to find him staring back at me. There's a small smile tipping his lips upward and I'm suddenly reminded of dumping my Americano coffee down the front of him. I almost shake my head because I absolutely do not want to share that story with my mom.

He arches a brow as if silently encouraging me to take the lead on this one. Clearing my throat my eyes shift back to my mom.

"We have class together and we've been partnered up for a project."

Oliver suddenly adds,

"We also live in the same apartment building. Sara is going out with my roommate and good buddy Tommy".

"Project? That's what you kids are calling it these days" my mom winks again, "Sara and Tommy, Felicity and Oliver. I bet you've had so much fun double dating right?"

"Mom we're not dating" I groan, realizing my face is now bright red.

Oliver shifts his body towards mine before sliding an arm around my shoulders. Oh I'm going to kill him. He's loving every second of this and so is my mom.

Oliver takes this opportunity to squeeze my hand and whisper gently into my ear,

"Are you doing ok?"

I blow out a long breath wishing we could just make a run for it.

"I want to get out of here" I mutter.

He nods his head as those gorgeous eyes of his fill with a mixture of sympathy and compassion.

The silence is broken by the arrival of Detective Lance. Hallelujah.

"Honey look whose here" my mom stands pulling Quentin into a hug and showering him with kisses, which is incredibly uncomfortable to watch.

"Felicity it's great to see you" he grins,

"You too" I nod.

"I see that daughter of mine didn't come along with you",

"Oh she's super busy with school and work" I smile,

"This must be the notorious Oliver Queen?" Detective Lance grins extending his hand for Oliver to shake.

"It's an honor and a pleasure sir, thank you for making Starling a safer place to live".

Oh what a suck up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To be Continued


	20. Chapter 20- A Bad Reputation

_Chapter 20- A Bad Reputation_

 _Here goes a little Oliver chapter_

 _I thought it would be nice to have an Oliver and Tommy interaction to help Oliver face a few home truths.._

 _Anyway you guys be sure to let me know what you think_

 _And as always thank you for your amazing reviews and support._

 _You guys rock._

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

 _Oliver:_

 _"Queen what the hell is wrong with you? You're so freaking quiet today."_

 _All my focus is centered on slowly pushing the bar all the way up before bringing it back down to my chest. I just want to think about bench pressing.. Not Felicity._

 _Unfortunately, she refuses to vacate the space in my head. Especially after the trip to meet her mom, for whatever reason, that day feels like a turning point in our relationship._

 _"I'm trying to concentrate that's all."_

 _I keep my eyes focused on the bar and not on Tommy. The last thing I need is for him to catch a whiff of my growing interest in Felicity. I already know how that would go down._

 _"Let me guess, it's a chick right?"_

 _Unconsciously my entire face twitches at his words before I can stop it. A dead giveaway, but I smooth it out before he can—_

 _"Shit, it is a chick. Since when do you have female problems?"_

 _He's almost excited at the prospect. The biggest issue I usually have with women is getting them to back the hell off after we've had sex. I've never actually had a girl work her way under my skin before. Felicity is a first._

 _I'm kind of hoping I can just ride this one out and my interest in her will run out sooner rather than later. I mean that could happen, right?_

 _"So who's the chick?" he continues grinning until I get the urge to punch the smirk right of his smug ass face._

 _"I'm dying to know."_

 _Yeah, the only reason he's dying to know is so he can run his whipped ass back to his girlfriend and coo about how I've finally fallen for some girl._

 _"There's no girl," I grunt._

 _"Can you stop running your mouth of like some fucking gossip girl and just focus?"_

 _He snorts and smiles again,_

 _"Since when don't we talk shit when we're lifting?"_

 _Well he's got me there. We usually do talk shit. A whole bunch of it. Lifting is the perfect time to do it too. If I'm going to get this ass hole off my back, then I need to play this a lot cooler._

 _"Look, there's no girl. I just have a lot on my mind right now."_

 _He makes some kind of snorting noise as if he doesn't quite believe me, which let's face it, he probably doesn't. Tommy and I have been best friends since we were toddlers. So yeah he knows me pretty damn well._

 _He's the first one to call bullshit when it needs calling. Which is both a blessing and a curse._

 _I flick a quick glance at him as I lower the bar. His eyes are narrowed suspiciously and if I didn't know better, I'd say he's figuring me out. I see the exact moment his mind locks on to an idea and I almost swear under my breath._

 _"This better not have anything to do with Felicity man."_

 _"Why would you say that? "_

 _I know exactly why Tommy doesn't want me making moves on Felicity._

 _"Because I know you dude." His gaze darkens._

 _"You like a challenge and that's exactly what Felicity Smoak is- a fucking challenge. She doesn't seem to want a damn thing to do with you."_

 _He's not wrong about that. I do love me a good challenge but I think my interest in Felicity goes a little deeper than that. I mean, maybe in the beginning, the mere fact she wasn't interested pulled me in. But it's morphed into something more now._

 _Felicity seems to be the only person at M.I.T who doesn't give two shits about who I am and the status that comes from being one of my friends or sleeping with me. She never talks about football. Hell, I think she actually admitted last week that she doesn't like football._

 _I kind of like that we don't have to discuss football. It doesn't seem to matter one bit to her that I'm practically a celebrity._

 _"It's not about her being a challenge," I finally mumble._

 _"Damn", he shakes his head, "I knew this reflective mood had something to do with her."_

 _He runs his fingers through his ruffled brown hair._

 _"Shit. Sara is going to fucking kill you, you know that right?"_

 _"And I'm not going to get laid because of it."_

 _Grabbing my towel, I wipe the sweat from my brow._

 _"Chill the fuck out, man. I'm not after Felicity."_

 _I throw down the damp cloth and Tommy continues to scowl at me._

 _I have no intention of messing with this girl. What's that old expression? 'You don't shit on your own doorstep'._

 _I really don't want to cause problems for Tommy and Sara. Plus I have zero interest in having a girlfriend. I don't need any more pressure in my life right now and that's exactly what a girlfriend would be._

 _"I'm telling you dude you need to keep away from her. I'm serious everything is going really well with Sara. I don't need you fucking my relationship up because you can't stand to be denied."_

 _I roll my eyes._

 _"Give me a damn break. What am I? Like two? I'm not going after her because she isn't interested, okay?"_

 _Although I'm pretty certain Felicity is, in fact, interested. I'm just not going to admit that to him._

 _Without answering me, he continues benching. He sets the bar back in place before sitting up. His eyes arrow straight to mine._

 _"You better not. There are plenty of other chicks out there clamoring for your attention, so do me a favor and leave this one alone."_

 _We move onto the next station. God, I should just drop the subject. I shouldn't say one more damn word about Felicity._

 _But.._

 _I just can't help myself. Ever since Sunday, there have been all these thoughts rolling around in the back of my head and they just won't go away._

 _"What if I was interested in more than just a quick fuck?"_

 _Tommy drops the weights and stands and stares at me._

 _"What the hell are you saying? That you suddenly want a relationship?" He snorts as if that's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard come out of my mouth._

 _And maybe it is. After all, I've never been interested in being tied down before and hell, I'm not even sure I want to be tied down now. But I can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop thinking about how nice it felt to spend the day with her. I liked knowing she needed me. That me being there actually made things a little easier. And I liked wrapping my arms around her making sure she was ok._

 _"Maybe"_

 _Tommy just shakes his head, a chuckle escaping his lips._

 _"Dude, stop trying to make me laugh, I'm working out here."_

 _Feeling aggravated, I slowly curl the weights towards my chest,_

 _"Maybe I do want a girlfriend. What's wrong with that?"_

 _"Because you're only interested in nailing as many girls as you can."_

 _Before I can argue he continues,_

 _"And that's fine. Hell, I applaud you for your efforts to plow your way through the female population at M.I.T."_

 _He smirks,_

 _"If I had your pretty face, I'd be doing the same damn thing."_

 _Why those words piss me off so much, I don't know but they do. Big time._

 _"They all want a piece of you before you hit the big time."_

 _His voice turns just a tad shitty as he sneers,_

 _"They all want a piece of Oliver Queen."_

 _My eyes narrow but I don't say a word. Tommy and I are bros. We have each other's back. But he's pissing me off right now._

 _"You got your share of action before meeting Sara, if I recall."_

 _He chuckles before admitting._

 _"Yep"._

 _"So I'm not sure what your point is?"_

 _Glancing over, he glances to me with a cutting glare._

 _"The point is that I don't want you messing around with Felicity. Steer clear of her. You're not after anything more than a piece of ass for the night. You're not the relationship type, Oli. So find your kicks elsewhere."_

 _Instead of jumping down his throat like I want to do, I look away while continuing to curl my weights. I'm so pissed at what's spewing from his mouth, that I've lost count of my reps. Gritting my teeth, I start all over again._

 _After five minutes of uncomfortable silence, Tommy starts yapping about something else entirely and because I don't want there to be a problem between us, I let go of my anger._

 _I can spend my time concentrating on football and classes and less time thinking about Felicity Smoak. See? This is exactly the problem with becoming involved with females. You spend way too much damn time thinking about things that aren't important all the while losing sight of goals you've set for yourself._

 _I can't allow myself to lose focus._

 _Not when I have everything to lose._


	21. Chapter 21 - Liar Liar pants on fire

Chapter 21 – Liar Liar pants on fire

Hi guys,

I hope you all had a beautiful weekend.

Here goes the next chapter and as always I'd like to thank you all for your amazing support and feedback. You guys make me smile more than you'll ever know,

I hope you enjoy and If you do be sure to leave some feedback

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Felicity:

Sipping on our smoothies, we slowly make our way down the sidewalk of our local mall. Sara has three bags in hand. I have zero. There a few reasons for this. One- nothing has caught my eye and two- I don't really have the money to throw away on useless crap I really don't need.

Although my mom did shove a hundred dollars into my hand when Oliver and I were leaving the bed and breakfast house on Sunday.

Feeling slightly stunned by the gesture, I tried giving it back but my mom wouldn't take it. I figure I'd put it away in case of an emergency.

"Let's stop in here."

We walk into Victoria's Secret and right away Sara starts rifling through the racks. I have enough underwear, so I don't need to bother looking for anything until a cute spotted bra and panty set in red captures my attention.

Before I even realize it, I'm walking over to the rack and staring at it for a long minute. It's seriously the most gorgeous little confection I've ever seen. Sheer and delicate are the best ways to describe the material.

Sara slides up beside me.

"Oh you definitely have to try that on"

Almost immediately I'm blushing and shaking my head. I mean, it's not like I have anyone to wear it for…

As much as I try to keep his gorgeous face from appearing in my head, it's there. I have the feeling that Oliver Queen will be the death of me.

"Why not Liss?" Sara pulls the set off the hook before inspecting it more closely.

"It'll be fun, come on."

I cock my head grasping desperately at any straw that will get me out of this.

"Trying on something that will only emphasize the fact I have zero curves what so ever is not my idea of fun."

Before I can say anything more she tugs me down the hallway. Because I know when to pick battles, I allow Sara to force me into the fitting room. She disappears into one right next mine.

"Don't think I'll be showing you what this looks like," I grumble under my breath.

With that I'm standing in my chosen red number, my cheeks are currently matching the color of it. God this makes me, well it almost makes me. Before I can wrap my mind around what I'm seeing Sara barges into the room without knocking or giving me any warning what so ever.

I'm so surprised by the sight in front of me, that I don't bother covering myself. And well it's not like she hasn't seen me naked a hundred times before. We've been best friends for far too long.

"Oh my god Liss, you look absolutely amazing" she finally breathes.

"I can't believe it you actually have tits and an ass!" she giggles.

I can't help but chuckle and check out my reflection.

"If I looked that hot, I'd wear it ever freaking day just to boost my self-confidence, you know."

I roll my eyes.

"You don't need to boost your self-confidence."

She grins,

"Listen up it's your birthday soon and that's what I'm buying for you."

"I guess it's better than cocktails and a hangover."

She nods,

"Alright out," I say pointing towards the hallway.

Obviously proud of herself for talking me into something I normally wouldn't by, Sara gives me a huge smile before closing the door behind her.

Five minutes later, I'm back in my clothes and back to been boob-less and ass-less.

"So did you find anything?"

Sara holds up three bras along with three matching panties.

After we've been rung up, we take our purchases and continue walking down the sidewalk.

After a few moments I notice Sara has turned quiet, she's staring out into the distance.

"Everything ok Sar?"

She smiles faintly in my direction,

"Yep, it's all good. I just have something on my mind, it's probably nothing."

My brows draw closer together at her words. If somethings bothering her, I'm surprised she hasn't already shared it with me or ranted about it.

"What's going on".

I pull her onto a bench and grab hold of her hands.

"Fill me in".

She begins to nibble on her lower lip. Instead of beating around the bush, she just comes out with it.

"About two weeks ago me and Tommy were you know,"

She pauses looks around and whispers,

"The condom broke."

My eyes widen just a bit as I nod my head in understanding.

"What does Tommy think?"

She hesitates for a second.

"Well, he obviously knows it broke. And honestly, I wasn't all that concerned when it happened, but I'm pretty sure I should have gotten my period by now."

"So you haven't told him your worried?"

"I was going to wait till I was sure, I don't want to worry him you know."

I can see the panic eating away at her and it makes me feel utterly terrible that she's been dealing with this all by herself.

"Should we buy a home pregnancy test or maybe go to the clinic?"

She takes a moment before admitting,

"I bought a test yesterday but I haven't taken it yet."

"I think you should just take it Sar, it might put your mind at rest."

"We should go home now, take the test"

She stares off for a moment or two before nodding her head. Without further words we both get up, heading towards the parking lot. Our mood is much more somber than it had been in Victoria's Secret.

Finding my car, we drive back to the apartment in silence. Now that she doesn't have to pretend everything's alright, she seems distracted and worried.

Just as we're walking into the apartment building, Oliver and Tommy catch us up. Right away Tommy wraps his arms around Sara, practically hauling her off her feet in greeting. Almost immediately she wrinkles her nose, trying to push him away.

"Eww" she gasps, "you stink!"

"That's the smell of a man. Manly sweat, take a good whiff." He squashes her face into his arm pitt.

"Ugh! You're going to make me sick" she gags and giggles.

When he finally releases her, Sara quickly scrambles away before turning back to give him a dirty look and a one fingered salute.

"Now I'm going to have to burn these clothes."

He gives her a wide grin in return.

"How about I shower and then we go grab food does that sound good?"

I see the exact moment reality crashes back over her and she remembers why we came home early in the first place.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Like an hour or so?"

Because Tommy knows her so well, he instantly notices her change in mood. As we enter the building, Sara reaches the elevator first before pressing the button. Tommy comes up behind her and very loosely wraps his arms around her before leaning down to whisper into her ear.

Wanting to respect their privacy, I hang back. Oliver falls in line with me. When I don't immediately say anything, he carefully nudges my shoulder with his bigger one.

"Hey."

I smile as my eyes finally reach him.

"Hi".

We haven't seen each other much since he took me home last Sunday. We've both been busy. Plus it just kinda seemed better to distance myself a little bit.

"Have you been able to work on the project at all?"

I shake my head.

"Not since Friday. I haven't had any extra time this week. I'm hoping maybe tomorrow I can hit the library again."

He nods.

"I was able to cram a little more research. I'll send the files to you through email and you can take a look at what else I was able to dig up."

"Great" I mumble.

Unconsciously my eyes fall to those gorgeous blue eyes of his and then to his full lips. Oliver is hands down the best kiss I've ever had. And I'm not even going to bother lying to myself by saying that I'm not interested in doing it again. Because I certainly am.

"It drives me fucking crazy when you stare at me like that."

I gasp , flush taking over my cheeks because I know exactly what was running through my mind when I was staring at his mouth. Which probably means I was all but eating him up with my eyes.

"I wasn't looking at you any kind of way."

 _Liar liar pants on fire.._

Apparently my words aren't very convincing because Oliver steps just a little closer, invading my personal space until my heart feels like it's sitting in the middle of my throat.

"I never took you for chicken shit Felicity."

Our eyes meet for a long drawn out moment.

"Cluck-cluck" he mocks.

A wide grin sweeps across his face as the elevator door pings open and Tommy and Sara both step inside. But Oliver's eyes haven't left mine and I find that I'm unable to break the connection binding us to one another.

"Saved by the bell," he finally whispers when I show no sign of moving.

Unaware of what's happening between us, Tommy finally yells impatiently,

"Are you guys coming or what?"

I clear my dry throat.

"Yep".

Yanking my eyes from his I scurry forward into the elevator. As the doors close, I keep my eyes directed in front of me even though Oliver has moved to stand right next to me.

I can practically feel his eyes crawling over me as if he's blatantly staring at me. When we finally reach the third floor, it seems to take forever for the doors to slowly slide there way open.

As they do, I shoot out of the elevator towards my apartment like a bat out of hell. His low chuckles fill my ears as I desperately unlock the door before slipping inside.


	22. Chapter 22 – Pizza with Oliver Queen

Chapter 22 – Pizza with Oliver Queen

Hi guys apologies for the delay in chapters, I've been super busy.

I'd like to thank you for all your beautiful reviews and feedback; you guys never fail to make my day.

So here goes the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and if you do be sure to leave some love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Safely locked inside of my apartment and away from Oliver and his damn hormones, the blood to my brain is once again flowing properly.

God I'm seriously no better than all the other fan girls that stalk him around campus. All I have to do is look at him and my minds turns to mush. It's completely and totally frustrating.

Not to mention demoralizing.

I'm assuming Sara's told Tommy what's going on because those two immediately holed up in her room and haven't come out since except to use the bathroom. Which probably means they're taking the pregnancy test she got.

Even though I really want to be there for her, I'm glad she's sharing her concerns with Tommy.

Once I've settled, I pull out some of my project notes to read over. Just as I'm doing that, I get an email from Oliver with the attachments he was talking about earlier. Skimming over them quickly, I'm impressed to say the least.

So I shoot him a quick email telling him just that. I think he's plowed his way through way more research than I have. And Oliver is right smack in the middle of his football season too.

It doesn't take long for Oliver to respond mentioning a few more links he was unable to check out. Immediately I send another email saying I'd be more than happy to look at them. He replies that we should get together in a few days with all the research we've gathered and try sifting through what we want to include in our final paper.

A few moments later there's a knock on the door, since Sara and Tommy are still locked away in her room, and it's been at least forty minutes now, I jump off my bed to answer it. A freshly showered Oliver greets me on the other side.

His damp locks look shiny and luscious. He's wearing a football shirt that hugs his chiseled muscles and his hands are shoved in the pockets of his grey joggers. His beautiful blue eyes are bright and shiny and staring right at me.

Inhaling a shaky breath, I realize the bastard has finally done it. He's finally gotten to me. Like properly.

I have zero interest in being one of the many women he sleeps with and then bins. But there's no denying that I need him in my life in some capacity other than friends.

"So I was just thinking we could just talk instead of emailing each other" he says.

"Um, sure" I say standing back, allowing him into the apartment. Without another word he heads straight back into my room.

Apparently realizing we're alone, he nods his head towards Sara's closed bedroom door.

"Tommy and Sara are in there?"

"Yeah" I nod my eyes sliding in that direction too.

I can't help but wonder what's going on. Is Sara pregnant or not? Is she ok?

"You haven't heard any loud grunting have you?"

I raise my eyebrows, crying maybe if the test turns out positive but grunting NO.

"No" I say, "I haven't heard anything like that at all."

"Maybe we should head out and grab some dinner instead. I don't want to be hear when the grunting starts."

Is he being serious? I almost can't contain the laughter that threatens to escape from my lips.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Haven't you heard them having sex before".

"Oh my god, no!"

Now I'm laughing and he's laughing too.

"I try very hard not to hear that. I wear earplugs, maybe you need to invest in some."

"Trust me, I have to use them all the time with those two" he snorts.

"I really don't want to hear about this".

"Then we should definitely leave before it starts."

Considering what Sara told me earlier, it's highly doubtful there's going to be any goings off tonight, but I can't tell Oliver that.

"Okay, let me grab my bag and we can go."

I can't bring myself to turn Oliver Queen down. So for better or worse, I'm going out. With Oliver Queen. God help me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He takes me to a pizza place in the middle of town. I haven't been here since I left for London. It's actually one of my favorite places to eat.

Grabbing a corner booth, we're given menus although I don't bother looking at mine. I know exactly what I'm having.

"Know what you want?"

"Yep, Ham and pineapple"

For a moment he stares at me silently.

"That's my favorite too, did you know that?"

I almost snort. Is he seriously suggesting that I've been what? Cyberstalking him, researching him?

You know just in case we grabbed a pizza together which, let me remind you was entirely his idea in the first place.

"That's what I always order" I say with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

And just like that, I'm thinking that agreeing to food with Oliver was a huge ass mistake. This guy has one hell of an ego.

The waitress arrives with two cokes. Clearly there well acquainted because she gives him a little wink even though I'm sitting right across for him.

Once she's gone, he takes a long drink from cola, almost draining the entire glass.

Before I can say anything, he leans forward to me, his eyes are on mine.

"Do you realize you're the only one who never talks to me about football?"

When I merely stare in confusion, he continues,

"Even my professors talk to me about the season and turning pro."

His body continues leaning towards mine.

"There were two last year who didn't even grade my papers. They just gave me A'S."

My eyes widen at his admission.

"That's crazy."

His face tenses,

"You can't tell anyone about it though, Liss." He mutters under his breath.

"I'm serious."

I nod but I can say I don't feel conflicted about it. That's not really fair to everyone else who has to work their asses off to pull good grades. Even though Oliver isn't taking advantage of professors who are willing to hand out A's just for being a top recruit here at campus.

Once again it's slammed home just how wrong I was about him.

I finally whisper;

"I won't tell anyone about it."

Even if it does go against everything I believe in.

"I promise."

His eyes hold mine for a long moment before finally sliding away.

"I probably shouldn't have said anything to you. I'm not looking to incriminate anyone."

Our pizzas arrive as we sit in silence. Once we both take a slice, the mood at our table slowly begins to lighten. Not really caring that Oliver is sitting across from me, I take a huge bite. I think a little moan of appreciation slips out of my mouth.

God I love pizza.

I'm shoveling it into my mouth like a total glutton. I hate to say it, but I'm not even aware of Oliver sitting across from me. I'm in a little place called pizza heaven. Just as I'm reaching for my third slice, my eyes collide with his. He's just sitting there with a look of astonishment on his face.

When I finally let out a smile, he chuckles.

"I've never seen anyone polish off pizza like that and I eat with dudes who play football."

Unable to help myself I giggle hysterically. Unashamed I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm hungry."

"Clearly." He shakes his head before taking a bite from his own pizza.

"And here I thought I'd have leftover to take home for breakfast."

"Oh hell no. If there are leftovers, I'm calling dibbs," I shoot back quickly.

"Maybe we should just order another pizza to go."

I give him a little smile before taking another bite.

When I'm finally stuffed, I finish off my coke before sitting back. There's no denying that my tummy hurts a little. I can't believe I've eaten almost a full pizza in front of Oliver. Most girls probably can't eat anything more than a couple of lettuce leaves.

But what can I say. I love food.

"I bet when you take girls out, they barely eat a thing."

"I wouldn't know how much a girl usually eats. I've never been out with one before, like properly."

"You've never been out on a date?" my mouth falls open in surprise.

"Nope."

Clearly I need to dig a little deeper here.

"Why not?"

"Just haven't, I've never been interested in having a relationship."

Sitting back in my seat, I honestly don't know how to feel about this.

When I remain silent, Oliver clears his throat looking just a little uncomfortable.

"You're the first girl I've taken out. This right here."

And just like that my tummy is filled with butterflies.

"Oh."

Our eyes meet for a moment before he finally breaks the silence between us,

"How about I tell them to box up our pizzas and we head out?"

"I'm going to use the bathroom before we leave."

I scoot out of the booth before heading towards the back of the restaurant where the bathroom is. After I'm done I run my fingers through my hair and re apply my lipstick before heading to the table.

Because my mind is so focused on Oliver and the feelings I'm having for him, I end up slamming right into a hard body.

I mutter a quick apology,

"Sorry about that,"

The guy who I bumped into grips my upper arms, holding me steady. When my eyes finally meet his, I gasp with utter surprise.

"Cooper?!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	23. Chapter 23 - Queen

Chapter 23 – Queen

Hi my lovelies

I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters; I've been away on holiday.

But I'm back and raring to go with tons of inspiration and excitement to get writing again,

As always I'd like to say a huge thank you for all the support you guys have given to me, your all amazing!

So here goes the next chapter

If you enjoy reading be sure to leave some love…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Cooper?"

His lips are pouty and there's a hard edged glint in his eyes that tells me that he's not happy.

"Hi Felicity."

It occurs to me that he probably knows who I'm here having dinner with. I've been so focused on Oliver and well the pizza, that I didn't pay attention to the people around us.

Apprehension ripples through me as I take a step back, trying to slip out of his grasp.

"Well, I erm, need to-"

He cuts in abruptly,

"Get back to Queen?"

I bite down on my lip. His tone is super pissed and in all honesty, he has no god damn reason to be angry with me. We've been out one time since I've been back. We're not together. He doesn't get to ask questions and expect answers or be pissed that I'm out for dinner with someone else.

Straightening my stance, I arch a brow before glancing quickly down to where his fingers are still clung around my upper arms.

"Can you please let me go?"

A scowl moves across his face as his voice stiffens.

"I can't believe you're out with him. That guy is a freaking douchebag Liss."

His words have me gritting my teeth with anger.

"You know what Cooper, It's not your concern who I spend my time with anymore."

Instead of letting me go he pulls me closer.

"I thought you were going to give us another chance Felicity. We were good together. Are you really going to throw everything we had away?"

He cocks his head towards the table Oliver's sat at.

"For what? That guy?"

My mouth almost tumbles open at his words. I threw away our relationship? That's rich.

"I think you're the one who threw away our relationship instead of trying to make it work."

I don't mention the reams of photos that Sara sent to me while I was in London, but I kind of want to.

He rolls his eyes before rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"We already talked about that. I couldn't hack a long distance relationship at that point. I'm more mature now Liss."

"But apparently you're more interested in being part of Queens's posy of sluts than having an actual relationship."

I gasp at the crude words he's just thrown at me. I'm just about to lose my shit when I hear-

"Felicity, is everything ok?"

Both Cooper and I turn simultaneously towards the voice. Oliver stands about fifteen feet from where Cooper is still holding me.

Instead of letting go, Coopers fingers dig even deeper into my arms. I can tell by the stiff set of chin that he's pissed off. And probably itching for a fight.

I give Oliver a small smile as I pull myself away from Cooper.

"Everything's fine."

Even though he's talking to me, his heated eyes never stray far from Cooper.

"You ready to go?"

Taking in a breath to steady my nerves (or what's left of them) my eyes stray back to Cooper. His eyes are blazing with resentment and anger.

"Yes I think were done here."

I hope Cooper realizes that I don't just mean this conversation…

I'm so done with him too.

When Cooper doesn't say anything more, I quickly move towards Oliver who has somehow turned out to feel like a safe place in my messed up life. As soon as I reach his side, one arm immediately slides around me as he holds two boxes of pizza in the other.

We're halfway down the hallway when he asks quietly,

"Are you seeing him?"

I can't help but glance up before answering.

"No, we went out a couple of weeks ago. I haven't seen him since."

His arm tightens around me before we push through the heavy glass doors.

"Good".

I don't say anything to that because I'm not exactly sure what it means. And I'm not sure what I want it to mean either.

Or maybe I do, maybe I know exactly what I want it to mean.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Just as we're about to reach Oliver's car in the parking lot, his feet suddenly grind to a halt.

Surprised, I glance over at him before searching the surrounding area. Nothing that should have stopped him so abruptly.

And certainly nothing to put that strange look on his face.

Again I scan the area before finally realizing that there's a couple walking towards us. My guess is that they're in their mid to late forties. Both of their eyes are focused on Oliver as they continue to move in our direction.

Which doesn't necessarily seem out of the ordinary.

People always seem to gravitate towards him. They think just because he's a well-known local athlete, they can stop and talk to him. So I assume that maybe these two are fans like many people we've bumped into before.

But Oliver's entire body has tensed which is definitely odd. I've never seen him be anything less than confident and arrogant when dealing with fans.

When the couple is getting close to us, I quietly murmur his name but it's like he doesn't even hear me.

Unfortunately, there's no longer time for me to question what's going on because a moment later, they stop in front of us.

"Oliver what an unexpected surprise, how's everything going?"

"Good" his shoulders sink a little.

"Everything good."

Asif suddenly remembering I'm there besides him, his eyes slide to mine before arrowing back to the lady standing directly In front of him.

"We just grabbed a pizza."

"What a coincidence, that's where we're heading." Her eyes hang over me, making my face flush bright red.

A few seconds slowly slip by as the conversation stalls. Not sure what to do, I hoist a friendly smile before thrusting out my hand to embrace a formal handshake.

"Hi, I'm Felicity. Felicity Meghan Smoak."

I'm trying to make sense of what's going on here. Because it's definitely weird. When the elegant lady smiles at me, I realize she has somehow got to be related to Oliver.

There practically identical.

"Moira Queen" she nods to the man at her side. "And this is my husband, Walter."

Quickly I reach my arm out towards Walter.

"It's really nice to meet the both of you."

"You too" Walter smiles easily, his eyes are super kind.

"So you and my son were having dinner together?"

As soon as she says the words, heat fills my cheeks.

"Um..yeah…" not knowing what else to say, I continue to mumble on,

"We're neighbors", my mouth is going and I can hear myself talking because I'm super nervous, I start to babble.

"And partners for a class project."

Both of their mouths stretch into smiles which leaves me feeling completely desperate.

"We're just friends," I suddenly blurt.

I seriously want to kick Oliver for leaving me to blag this conversation.

"What class do you have together?"

Since Oliver doesn't seem like he's going to be contributing any further into the conversation I answer,

"The projects for business ethics."

"That sounds like an interesting class" Walter continues.

"Extremely" I mumble under my breath.

Finally Moira pulls Oliver into a hug,

"Well, I guess we should get going. It was a joy to bump into you sweetheart. I was actually going to give you a call on the weekend. We were hoping you might drive home for dinner next Wednesday, Thea will be home."

Since he's barely said anything the entire time we've been standing here, I'm wondering if he'll ever respond. Finally he says,

"As long as it's after, six when I have football practice it shouldn't be a problem."

Again I'm hit with just how similar they look when Moira smiles.

"Great."

Walters's eyes slide to mine and he smiles. Even though I've just met the man, I already really like him.

"And you can bring your friend along to if you want to."

He gives me another wide smile and I want to melt into the pavement of the parking lot we're standing in.

What's worse is Oliver says absolutely nothing in response. Oh my god, now I really want the earth to open up and swallow me whole.

We all say goodbye before Moira and Walter disappear around the corner to the pizzeria. Oliver hits the key fob and the locks on his car automatically open. Silently he opens the back doors of the car and sets the two boxes of pizza on the seat as I climb into the front before slamming the door shoot.

A few moments later, he slides in next to me. Even though he starts up the truck he doesn't pull out of the parking lot. He just lets it run and I'm not quite sure if I should say anything or not, I just sit quietly beside him as he stares out of the windshield.

I gently place my hand on his thigh. He blinks a few times before glancing down at it. Just when I start to wonder if I should pull away, he covers my hand with his own.

"That was you mom, wasn't it?" my words are soft spoken because I'm not sure how he's going to react. I mean it must be a big deal to him or he wouldn't be acting like this.

He jerks his head to my words.

"Yeah" inhaling a deep breath, he forces it out slowly.

"My real dads dead",

I exhale closing my eyes for a few seconds before squeezing his thigh tightly.

"I'm sorry"

"Walter is a really good man," he adds quickly as if I might, for some reason think differently.

"He seemed nice, they both did."

"I can understand why it's so hard for you seeing them together" I mumble.

"Ever since my dad died, me and my mom have found it hard to connect. She moved on so quickly, it just got me wondering did she ever really love my dad at all?"

"I understand completely, it must be really difficult."

"Yeah it is."

I'm not sure if I should say anything else. Obviously this is a hard subject for him.

"So your sister Thea, you never told me about her. Are you two close?"

His eyes finally slide to mine and he musters a smile.

"She's the most important thing in my life".

I realize how tightly I'm now squeezing his thigh.

"That's beautiful Oliver, she must be pretty special."

"She is",

Nodding his head he finally puts the car into gear.

"We should probably get going. I still have some studying I need to do tonight."

"Okay"

As he pulls into the traffic, I can't help but stare right at him. My heart actually skips a beat as I sit there studying him quietly. Just when I feel like I've got a firm grasp on who Oliver actually is, something happens to totally change it.

And every time something changes, I'm surprised to realize that I like him even more than I thought I did.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Text Message

Chapter 24 – The Text Message

Hello my lovelies,

Again I can only apologize for the delay in chapters,

I have lots of things going off at the moment and not a lot of time for writing

I promise I'll try and update again this week!

I would as always like to say a huge thank you for all your support and lovely reviews, you guys make me smile tons!

x-x-x-x-x

Lying in bed I can't seem to fall asleep. Everything I learned about Oliver tonight keeps dancing around in my head. Even though I'm tiered, sleep's just not happening.

I've spent the last twenty minutes debating whether or not to text him to make sure he's ok.

He was unusually quiet when we parted ways earlier outside of my apartment. I was thinking he might want to come in and talk some more but when I hinted around at it, he didn't seem too interested.

And I kinda hated myself for the disappointment that surged through my entire body when we finally said good night before I quietly shut the door, leaving him alone on the other side.

I've composed about several different text messages to send to him before erasing each and every one of them. I mean, it's not like we're going out or anything. I think it's already been established that a relationship is completely off the cards.

But we are friends, right? And friends make sure other friends are ok.

Grabbing hold of the pillow from under my head, I yank it towards my face before screaming into it. I'm seriously starting to drive myself insane with this ridiculousness. And it's so unlike me I can't stand it.

After a few moments reflecting, I throw the pillow off my head before grabbing hold of my iPhone. Before I can give myself too much time to think, because if I do, I'll keep on waffling and drive myself insane.

I quickly type in the words and hit send before huffing out a great big breath of air.

I'm actually acting totally ridiculous.

And I hate it.

This isn't me, I'm not the kind of girl that obsesses over a boy or stalks them around campus. Unfortunately, I seem to be doing a good impression of one.

When my phone doesn't immediately ping with an incoming message, I nibble at my lower lip. Well what did I expect, it is midnight. He's probably sleeping. And I'm acting like a total loser.

An Oliver Queen groupie. Ouch. That hurts.

Just as I grab hold of my pillow, my phone finally pings. And yeah I all but roll out of bed trying to grab hold of it.

 **I'm fine, thanks for asking. O x**

Is he really fine? Does he need someone to talk to? Do guys even like talking when somethings bothering them? I have literally no idea.

But still I can't resist asking..

 **Do you want to talk? X**

The minutes slowly tick by and when there's no response after five of them, I carefully place my phone back on my nightstand before rolling over and curling up into a ball.

I squeeze my eyes tightly shut hoping that sleep will finally come now I've made the effort to reach out to him.

A light knock on our apartment door has my eyes flying open and me jumping out of bed because I know it has to be Oliver. I mean who the hell else would it be?

Racing to the door, I quickly yank it open. And there he is on the other side, looking just as rumpled as I probably do. Although Oliver looks like a complete sex god in a pair of low slung shorts and nothing else.

Nothing else.

Cue the red cheeks. I take in a deep breath as my eyes take in his naked chest. He's gorgeous.

In much of the same way I've just caught him out, his eyes skim over me and I'm suddenly reminded of the fact I'm stood wearing a tank top and pants. Great just freaking great.

"Looking good Liss, thanks for the invite."

Not knowing what else to say, I roll my eyes before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the apartment. Quickly I bolt the door before we head straight back into my room. As I pass by Sara's closed door I can't help but wonder what happened with the pregnancy test.

I figure Sara will tell me what happened when I see her tomorrow.

I softly close my bedroom door before turning to Oliver who has already made himself comfortable in my bed. He's totally stretched out on my side of the bed.

"When I said- do you want to talk, it wasn't code for do you want to sleep in my bed."

Unfazed by my sharp tone he chuckles before patting the sheets next to him,

"Jesus Christ Liss, I'm not interested in sex if that's what you're thinking."

Oh.. my brows draw together a I wrap my mind around those words.

"you're not?"

He laughs at my confusion.

"Alright let me rephrase that—I'm not interested in having sex with you tonight. Tomorrow we can totally go back to me wanting to get you naked."

Snorting, I hesitantly make my way towards the bed. And a very hot Oliver Queen who's lying in it.

"That's so god damn romantic Oliver. You just make my heart beat out of my chest all day long."

Since he doesn't seem to be moving from what is technically my spot, I have to crawl over him to get to the other side.

His big hands support each side of my body as I'm climbing over and when I'm finally where I want to be, he turns to me and looks me square in the eye.

"Is that what you want Felicity, romance?"

My mouth instantly goes dry and even though it's dark his blue eyes are piercing. When I don't say anything in response, he moves his hand from my hip.

I scoot over as far as I can. Just as I get settled so that no part of me is touching him, and I'm all but squished up against the wall.

Oliver slides an arm over me before moving closer to me, after a few moments he whispers to me,

"Relax."

"I'm totally relaxed" I squeak.

"Yeah, you feel completely relaxed," he chuckles.

"I came here to talk, nothing more. Okay?"

Hearing those words my body slowly relaxes, I lower my head into his chest and rest it there on the solidness of his muscles.

Releasing a deep breath my hand finally settles over his heart.

"Comfortable?" he chuckles.

"Yeah."

I'm so relaxed and comfortable I'll probably not want to move again.

"Good, thanks for this. Inviting me over."

I glance up at his face which is now masked by the darkness,

"You were really quiet on the ride home and I was worried about you" I finally admit.

Turning his face from mine he stares up at the celling for a moment before saying,

"Yeah sorry about laying all that on you."

"You don't have anything to apologize for Oliver."

I'm not going to lie, I like the fact he trusts me enough to share the private details of his life with me. I get the feeling he doesn't trust many people and I'm completely and utterly flattered that for some reason he'd chosen me.

"I like you Felicity,"

His words have my breath hitching and my heart pounding.

"I like you too."

After a quiet moment he admits,

"I feel like I can actually talk to you."

"You can tell me anything, I'll keep your secrets" I whisper.

I've learned things tonight about Oliver that no one else knows and I would never betray that trust.

Slowly he tilts his head towards me and even though I can't see his eyes very well, I know they're staring right at me.

"I wouldn't be here with you right now if I didn't know that" he whispers.

Something inside of me explodes with happiness. His arms tighten around me, pulling me just a bit closer to his body.

"You know, I've never done this before" he finally admits.

"Done what?" I ask,

"Cuddled in bed with someone and just talked."

"I like it, it's nice.."

"It is" I mumble. I can't believe how comfortable I feel with him. And I like knowing he feels the same way.

"I knew right away you were different",

"Different?" I'm not sure how to take that.

"Different in a good way" he assures me.

"I've never felt like you just wanted a piece of me or that you're with me because I can do something for you or because I play football."

"I can imagine what that feels like."

"It can be hard. You don't make a whole lot of new friends. Not good ones unless they're in the same situation as you are. And you keep the ones you have close and hope they don't wind up disappointing you."

Then out of the blue he starts chuckling to himself,

"I still can't believe you tried dumping me as your partner".

I giggle and snort in response, I'm still mortified about that.

"Hey I've already apologized, I got you wrong I'll admit it."

"good" he grins.


End file.
